Hello! How Are You?
by SMY Stories
Summary: Hibari Kyoya has heard probably the greatest singer in Namimori Gakuen. Unfortunately, he doesn't know her name because the singer would lock herself up in the music room. After her short session in the music room, she'd slip a small note to the prefect, and then leave the music room. Hibari is now determined to bite the mysterious singer to death after leaving him in trance. !Sue!
1. Hello!

_Chapter 1: Hello!_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own KHR. It Is Akira Amano's! And I Do Not Own The Lyrics Of The Songs Used _Throughout_ This Story.**

* * *

The lone prefect suddenly decides to roam the second floor of his beloved school. It was unlike him to skip a floor level when patrolling. Unlike Tsuna, he doesn't have Vongola Intuition to tell him to go there. He just wanted to suddenly go to the second flood. Nothing odd right?

Walking down the empty hallway, all he can hear is the sound of his footsteps echoing through the hallway. He stops at every door of the classroom and does a quick scan inside, making sure no one is there anymore since it's a weekend. Then, he hears a melody coming from the music room, which is located at the end of the hallway. Slowly, the prefect reaches out his hand to the handle of the door and pushes it to the left. His attempt to open the white door, failed. Instead of using drastic actions, or even simple borrowing of keys, he just stood there. Every student knew that crossing the rules meant being bitten to death by Hibari. No exceptions made. Not even Kusakabe would slip if he broke a rule. It was to make the school law intact.

Hibari stood there, gripping his tonfas. It suddenly became silent. The thought that maybe the student has escaped raced in his mind. If anyone was to find out that someone has gone against the rules under his watch, it would tarnish the name of the Disciplinary Committee, greatly.

_Haro Konnichiwa Hisashiburi  
__Watashi wa ima nani wo shiteumasu ka  
__Genki nara ii kedo  
__Tokorode ano toki no kimochi wa  
__Wasesreru koto ga dekita deshou ka  
__Ima wa mada muri desu_

The sweet melody echoed in the abandoned music room of Namimori Gakuen*. Her voice is sweet an Angel's, not a trace of sadness or melancholy was felt as she sang. The black and white keys, one by one, complementing the melody of the melody she sings.

_Itsu no hi ka motto toshi wo tottara  
__Wakaru hi ga kuru no deshou ka_

Locked doors, closed windows didn't become a hindrance for the prefect to hear the voice of the unknown student or woman. He rested his back against the white walls of the room, and crossed his arms.

_Honto ni kore do yokatta no kana  
__Tama ni omou koto ga aru kedo  
__Sonna koto wa iwanai de okou  
__Datte watashi wa shitteru kana  
__Jibun no monogatari wo_

"Who is that herbivore?" the prefect who is in trance after hearing the melody questioned himself.

A few minutes later, the raven-haired prefect noticed a small piece of paper was slipped under the door. Still a bit distracted, he picked up the small piece of paper and read the small note on the small piece paper.

**_Hello!_**

He barely understood because it was written in a foreign writing. English.

Then the sound of the door unlocking, clicked, and then echoed for a few seconds. The prefect slowly opened the sliding door only to see the music room to be clean and fancy-looking. Unlike before, the music room smelled old, some of the books have molds, and it was dusty before. In short, it was very dusty and old. There was a scent of cherry blossom of some sort left in the room, which Hibari thought, came from the unnamed singer. Hibari wasn't the type that's into modern music. Because of that fact, finding her identity was impossible... Then again, he _is _Hibari Kyouya. He gets what he wants and needs when he wants to, and he can do it in every way possible.

_How irritating. . ._ Hibari thought as he approached the opened window, trying to look for the girl. Unfortunately, the grounds were empty. Hibari let the strong wind which smelled like cherry blossoms blow into the room before closing the glass windows. Hibari felt more irritated now. Not only has someone broken a rule of Namimori and escaped, but he caught sight of cherry blossoms.

"September 29. Using of the music room after class hours without permission from the faculty or the prefect. Punishment. . . Get bitten to death." He murmured as he left the music room to roam the empty and lonely halls or Namimori Gakuen*. His thoughts about the mysterious singer lingered around his mind. Also, he felt that he can hear the song in his mind. Every time he'd hear her in his mind, he'd shake his head and brush off the thoughts.

"_Hello_." he whispered to himself. "Stupid herbivore..."

_What was she even doing in the music room alone?_

* * *

_Gakuen: School._

_**EDIT: Please read on~! It gets juicier~**_** :3**_  
_

_Song used: Watashi E by supercell_

_Review please? I'm having a secret kiriban._


	2. Onamae Wa Nan Desu Ka?

_Hello! How Are You?  
Chapter 2: Onamae Wa Nan Desuka?_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own KHR. Only the 'unknown singer'.**

* * *

_Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume  
Ookina kibou wasurenai  
Juu nen go hachigatsu  
Mata deaeru no wo shinjite  
Saikou no omoide wo. . ._

She seems like a foreign student. Based on the prefect's guess, an American student. But, her difficulty with some words didn't stop her from singing the song. Determined to know her identity, Hibari attempted to open the door.

Once again. . . Locked.

_Deai wa futto shita shunkan kaerimichi no kousatan de  
Koe wo kakete kureta no "issho ni kaerou"  
Boku wa terekusa sou ni kaban de kao wo kakushi nagara  
Hontou wa totemo totemo ureshikatta yo_

The prefect decided to rest his back on the door, being silent and gently so he wouldn't disturb the singer. "_Issho ni kaerou_"*, he murmured.

He feels something odd about the unknown singer. Either he felt like he should break the door or he should just fall asleep to the tune she sings.

_Aa hanabi ga yozora kirei ni saite chotto setsunaku  
Aa kaze ga jikan to tomo ni nagareru_

_Ureshikutte tanoshikutte bouken mo iroiro shita ne  
Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka_

The prefect has decided. With a few strokes from the ball pen, he had written on the paper he had received from the singer yesterday.

_Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume  
Ookina kibou wasurenai  
Juu nen go hachigatsu  
Mata deaeru no wo shinjite  
Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "arigatou" sakendeita koto  
Shiteita yo  
Namida wo koraete egao de sayonara setsunai yo ne  
Saikou no omoide wo_

After hearing the last words from the song slowly fade away, Hibari slipped the paper back to the music room. . .

_**Onamae wa nan desuka?**_

He asked, hoping that she would reply. He stared intently at the floor and after a few seconds, she replied. Hibari crouched down and picked up the piece of paper.

The door unlocked again. Hibari hurriedly open the door, only to see what he saw yesterday. The opened window, and the old music room as if it was newly cleaned. The smell of the cherry blossom roamed aimlessly around the music room.

Hibari sat down on the nearest chair he saw and read the reply.

'_My name is Vivianne Trancy! I'm having a hard time with writing down Japanese characters, so sorry about replying to you in English. And, if you have noticed, I have a hard time with speaking Nihonggo, but only a little! Did you enjoy my performance, Mr. Stranger?_

_Sincerely,  
__Vivi Trancy :)'_

"Vivianne, I shall see you tomorrow. . ." he noted himself. Once again, he wrote. He didn't think about what to write, because he already knows what to write. He left the note on the upright piano before closing the window. And something hit him. He strode to the piano, took the note and added something. Finally he left the room.

'_Ms. Vivianne Trancy, _

_Do not lock the music room. If you do it again, not only shall I bite you to death, but I shall also ban you from the music room._

_Chairman of the Discipline Committee,  
__Hibari Kyoya'_

* * *

_Issho no kaerou- Let's go home together_

_The song I used in this time now is "Secret Base". The closing of the anime "Ano Hita Mita Ha No Namae O Bokutachi Wa Mada Shiranai" in short "Ano Hana". It's a great anime series. It will make you cry! Watch it if you want~!_

_**Answer the polls in our profile~! Sorry for the short chapter!**  
_

_Are you ready? Yes, her name is Vivanne Trancy but other stuff about her is still unknown. In the next chapter, more about her will be known. One more thing abour Vivi is, she is a part of the prefect's past! :O _

_R&R_

_Love,  
__SMY Stories_


	3. The Awaited Meeting

_Chapter 3: The Awaited Meeting_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Only Vivianne Trancy in this story.**

* * *

_Dare mo inai douro de  
Ryoute wo hiroge aruita  
Me wo tojite kara watashi wa sotto  
Kokoro no naka de  
Chiisana kake wo shitanda_

The prefect sat across the room, staring at the beautiful singer. A pale sophomore with long blonde hair reaching to her waists, mesmerizing royal blue eyes, a mole on the upper part of her right cheek, long beautiful legs and an hourglass body figure. Any girl would want to look be her.

Hibari made research about her.

Vivianne Trancy. 14 Years Old. She's the quiet but one of the popular girls. Her talents are singing, dancing, painting and writing.

_Hakusen kara ochitara make  
Mukashi konna no yatteta  
Ahh~  
Nanka natsukashii na  
_

As the strong wind blew in the music room, the wind carried Vivi's trademark scent which Hibari inhaled. Unsure whether to hate the scent or love it, the prefect just slouched down and listened.

_It's a perfect day  
Hikokigumo hashitte oikaketa  
Itsuka te wo todokutte  
Sou shinjiteita kedo  
Sora wa amari ni tookatta kara  
Chippoke na jibun ga kanashiku omoetanda_

_Omoetanda_

Yes, it's a perfect day. For the second time in his life, he had met the one who can make him calm and peaceful. It was nostalgic, for the both of them.

When did Hibari first meet the one who would make him calm and peaceful? Was a human like that even exists? The cloud that cannot be caught was actually tamed?

_Moshimo ima inseki ga  
Futte kiteru to shite mo  
Watashi wa kigatsuku koto mo dekizu  
Tengoku iki de  
"Maa ikka sore mo ari kana"_

The thoughts of the sleepy prefect wandered but only in place. The one thought that was stuck in his head was his past.

"Stop." He ordered "I've heard enough, Vivi-."

Vivi giggled suddenly. Hibari then looked at her puzzled and a bit angry.

"Hibari, I'm sure you have some plans of some sort for me. Or you'd be like your childish self and just wait for my next performance. _Just like before._"

Her Japanese had a few mixtures of English words which made Hibari smirk in amusement.

"Nonsense. I'm not the weak Hibari you meet when we were children. And yes, I have plans for you. I'm sure you won't mind performing for Namimori Gakuen during events, right?"

"Of course not! I used to do that every time in America."

"Vivi. . ."

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave? You know how things were before, yet you left without uttering anything about it. If you don't answer, I'll bite you to death."

A sigh escaped her lips and her eyes locked on his with a concerned gaze.

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_Is this a cliff-hanger for you guys? Sorry if so! And still, this is short. Do not worry! In the next chapters, I'll try and make it longer. :)_

_Faves, follows and reviews are greatly appreciated._


	4. His Questions, Answered

_Hello! How Are You?_  
_Chapter 4: His Questions. Answered._

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips.

Slowly, she took Hibari's hand and said: "Hibari, come to my house. You'd see why I had to go." He was unsure of what his reply should be.

The prefect, after a few moments have decided. "Very well. But if this is some sort of trick, kamikorosu"

_Trancy residence _

The two of them stood in front of a rich family's mansion.

At front, there was some sort of vintage gate with vines crawling on it. And it seems it was three floors high. Oh, how could we miss the name engraved on the dirty golden plate on the wall, next to the gate? Trancy.

"Let's get in!" she invited, happily.

"Wait. What happened to that old shrine-like house you used to live in?"

"You still don't get it? I found a new life."

Vivi started to look for her keys. Without even looking up from her bag, she can tell that Hibari was glaring daggers at her. Well, maybe tonfas, not daggers.

"Ah! Ms. Vivi!" the older woman seemed to have taken notice. "It's been a while." Vivi took her keys out of her bag. "Yes, it has."

Hibari was not the best at English, so he was a bit slow from understanding their English conversation. People, he did not like it, one bit.

"Oh, you brought Kyoya Hibari with you. It's been a while." she said turning her attention to him.

"Stupid herbivore." He muttered to himself but Vivi was able to hear it.

"Kyoya~! She's the kind woman who often gave us milk when we were younger!" she reacted with some sort of pouting expression.

Hibari. . . Well, he's Hibari who really doesn't give cares about anyone except himself. By force, he snatched away the keys from Vivi's hand and opened the door. He felt something clutch his heart when he entered.

"Mrs. Shiaku, I'll see you sometime. Me and Kyoya will do some catching up."

The kind woman nodded and went back to her home. Meanwhile, Vivi entered her house, to be greeted by her cute cat named, "Kushi". It was all grass around them. And there was a big tree somewhere on the right. And a small rock path that leads to the cream painted house.

"Hibari, once you see my _parents_, you'd see why I left."

"Very well."

Why was the prefect so interested? Obviously, he is not the type to go snooping around for this type of information. Why?

The two students walked on the rocky path to reach the house. There was this heavy aura that was getting heavier and heavier as they got close. Until finally, they were inside. The exterior of the house was plane. It was cream-colored, had a door and a few windows and a roof. But on the inside, it was so beautiful. Unfortunately, the prefect is left unimpressed. There, upon entering, he saw a small shrine... A shrine set-up for those who are not on Earth anymore, and pictures of two Japanese looking people hung in it. They removed their black shoes and placed it in a cabinet. A maid or two greeted them with fake smiles on their pretty little faces.

"Mistress, shall I get your bag?" the tall raven-haired maid asked.

"Oh, and welcome to the Trancy residence. Shall we get some refreshments?" the red-haired maid asked.

"Ah, no need to do so, Rian. And please have two cups of green tea and some biscuits to my room, Yura." Vivianne said as she walked passed them. "Oh and thank you!"

The maids bowed. Hibari followed Vivianne to the living room and then to her room. Two large sofas were in the middle of the living room, and two smaller ones. The floors of the entire floor was ceramic. A lampshade was next to the sofas and next to the lampshades were small coffee tables. On the wall, a few paintings which seemed to come from the Victorian age were hanging beautifully. Vivianne's room wasn't much different. Instead of a couch, it was a king sized bed which was neat. And instead of paintings on the wall, it was posters of her. In her room are three doors. One for the exit, another for her own bathroom and lastly for her closet.

Hibari set his eyes on the desk near the window. On the desk was a picture of her and Hibari himself. 'Mizuki Renai' was written in all caps on the wall above her desk.

"Now answer all my questions."

"Sure, now do take a. . ." She was about to offer him to sear at her office chair but he got ahead. He crossed his legs and his arms and looked at Vivi, irritated. For the prefect, he wasn't sure if he was getting irritated by Vivi herself or at the girly smell of the room.

"Why did you change your name? From Mei Yukichi to Renai Mizuki and then to Vivianne Trancy." "First of all, Renai Mizuki is just a cover name. Vivianne as well. You see, on the weekend that you were away,

* * *

_Large walls and a big gate. From the outside, it looks like no one can get out of there alive or something, says the children who were neighbouring around. The adults say that the owner of the mansion behind the walls was the famous Yukichis. _

_The Yukichis were famous, not only around town, but to the world, for their nobility and loyalty towards the emperor and whatsoever. But, that was a few thousand years ago. Now that Yukichi family is famous for their school. An unusual school for youths that wants to learn all kinds of martial arts, fighting techniques and etc. _

_Well, on a certain December 22, the Yukichis is about to celebrate their founding anniversary, along with the Hibaris. Unfortunately, the Hibaris were out-of-town for a vacation. _

_The three siblings were in the training room, chatting with each other. The eldest sibling is named Rei, the second was Akira and lastly, Mei._

"_Akira, Mei, we all know what's gonna happen next. What should we do about it?" Rei asked as he was ruffling his jet-black hair._

"_Unfortunately, I don't know. All I know is I'm going to leave ri—"_

_Mei is cut off when Akira was about to slap her. _

"_Mei, our parents are planning to separate us. Rei will get the house and school and we'll be forced to go somewhere else to find some other famous family to marry." Akira said coldly at Mei._

_Yes, Akira was the cold but loving kind of brother. And Rei was the protective one. Mei, she was just colder and very skilled in martial arts unlike the two._

"_The three of us are going to be separated. I'm sure they're planning where to send the two of you off. And if Mei is going to elope, I'll go with her." Rei said._

"_Rei, Akira. . . Both of you will have better lives. I'm a girl. Girls have no standings in this kind of things."_

"_Don't say that! The three of us will be together!"_

"_Stop being all gay, Rei Yukichi. Elope with Mei, and I'll gladly take over all off our family's heritage. And Mei, you're better off marrying Kyouya or something." Akira shouted._

"_Fine!" Mei shouted as she stormed off._

* * *

"So, you decided to run away. That story is nice, but why wasn't I informed?" Hibari asked with a hint of boredom in his tone.

"I'm not done yet!" she shouted.

"You dare shout at me? It matters not whether we had a past together. I'll bite you to death for raising your voice against authorities."

"Please don't. I hate fighting... "

"I'll bite you to death."

He charged towards her holding his tonfas. With a swift movement from Vivi's hands, the prefect halted. He fell on the comfy king-sized bed, unable to move.

The maid knocked on the door, and asked permission to enter. Vivi granted the permission to let the maid enter. As soon as the maid entered, she put the tray of tea and snacks on the desk and left.

"Sorry... Now, to continue. "

* * *

_December 24  
_

_It was snowing. People were wearing coats, scarves, gloves, and other more apparel to keep them warm. Except for that one little girl, sitting on an ice-cold bench in a park. The ground is gradually getting covered by snow._

"_How did I get here?" she asked herself. "Where am I?"_

"_You're in Okita, Japan." A voice answered. Without looking up, Mei knew it was a woman's voice. Trying not to be rude, Mei looked at her and nodded in reply. "Is my answer wrong? I believe you were asking where you were. Sorry I'm a bit weak in speaking Nippon."_

_She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her height was about 5 foot 7. A long pink coat, some sort of white chemise and black slacks and black boots fitted her figure and looks. Last, but not the least important detail about her is that she's obviously British._

"_It's fine, Miss. I apologise for not realizing it. But, your answer is a big help to me." Mei replied in fluent English._

"_My. You're English is pretty fluent for a Japanese. If you don't mind me asking. . . Where are your parents?"_

"_I do not mind answering that. My parents sent me off here because I am of no use to them. You see, my family cares about who will inherit their heirloom and name. It would be such a disgrace for them if there was a weak and innocent little girl like me!" she replied putting a weird tone on the last sentence._

"_Oh. It seems that your parents are selfish. But, I have to say. . . I am jealous. They have created a beautiful child like you."_

"_Do you not have any children, Miss?"_

"_Unfortunately, I am unable to give bear children. And my name is Maria Trancy. And you?"_

"_Mei. Just Mei. I have no family name anymore."_

"_Oh. How would you like me to give you a last name?"_

"_You're adopting me?"_

"_Yes. If you want to have a completely new name, it wouldn't hurt. But you have to earn your way to it."_

_"It would be an honor. "_

* * *

"To make it short, I was thrown away by force so I wasn't able to see you." She finished off.

Hibari sat up and stretched. "Where are your real parents? I'm going to bite them to death."

"They're dead. Rei is in Tokyo running the school, and Akira got married and became some politician somewhere."

"If your herbivore parents are still alive, I would've bitten them to death already."

"Yes. That's how it is. So, I hope you'll forgive me for disappearing. Maybe if I didn't fight my parents that day, we'd be together until now."

Vivianne slowly took Hibari's hand and held it. "Stupid herbivore. . . Even if you change names multiple times, I'm still engaged to you."

Vivianne's cheek became flushed. Her heart was beating fast when she felt Hibari rest his head on her shoulders. This was like one of those scenes in a_ shoujo_ mangas.

"Vivianne, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, of course."

Hibari left through the window, leaving Vivianne's thoughts about the tea ruffled.

"Hibari. . . You've changed." _And not for the better... But you're stronger now..._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_So, was it long or short? I might only introduce the other Vongola later. I was really concentrating on Vivi and Hibari. But maybe it'll seriously change. _

_Revies, faves and follows are loved. Follows and faves give me a lot of powers. And review too! :D_

_This chapter has so much Vivi :( And not much Hibari :((_


	5. Trancy and Cavallone

Hello! How Are you?  
_Chapter 5: Trancy and Cavallone_

* * *

_It's been weeks since me and Hibari started to catch up on things… On secret. Yes, on secret. He told me that we can only hang out during weekends and rarely on dismissal. But today, right now, on this rooftop…_

"Bronco Dino vs Hibari Kyouya." Vivianne muttered. She felt herself vulnerable and afraid for some reason. Was it because of the presence of the blonde hitman? The two men stopped from their usual 'training' and turned their gazes on you.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison but in very different tones. "You know her?" Vivianne giggled and looked at the two. All of those weak feelings have subsided. Her heart and mind was at peace and calmness again. She looked at them and smiled.

A blush crawled on Dino's cheeks. He was completely mesmerized by her beauty. For him, words couldn't describe her. Maybe she's an angel? "You seem familiar." He said. "I mean that. This isn't some weird pick-up line!" Hibari was giving off an ominous aura that made Dino and Vivianne step away from him a bit.

"Dino, I can't believe you've forgotten about me." She said as she wrapped her pale arms around his neck. "I wouldn't wonder why. It was only one night thing." "Ah! Ms. Trancy!" he spat as he hugged her around the waist. "I never thought you were… only a student…"

She knew it was coming. Hibari attacked Dino swiftly and accurately. "Let go off my herbivore." He ordered. "Or else, I'll bite the both of you to death."

"Stay calm Kyouya!" he said as he let go of the beautiful student. The girl felt a strong grip on her arm. It was Hibari's doing. "Tell me about this_ one night thing_, herbivore." He ordered. "Every single detail about it."

A smile formed on her lips as she freed herself from his grip. Dino stood there a bit shocked. _Who knew Hibari was a jealous and possessive type, _she thought as she grabbed both of their hands. "As long as I can be with the both of you during the discussion!" she then started to exit the rooftop holding the guys in her arms.

They both couldn't help themselves but stare at her. Her hair us tied into a ponytail, her eyes mesmerized the two men in an instant, her beautiful curves and beauty was enough to make any guy have all sorts of daydreams and her voice soothed the chaos inside their minds. Her looks can really kill someone.

Slowly, they walked the empty halls of Namimori Middle School until they reached the Reception Room. The three of them were silent on the way there.

Inside the Reception room, the usual set up was there. The green couch and table at the middle, a desk by the window that is covered by red plain curtains, and bookshelves at the right. Nothing more, nothing less.

The prefect freed himself of her soft touch and strode to his desk. "Tell me," he said "What's your relation between that man you're holding."

"Sit down everyone!" she exclaimed as she let go of Dino and clapping her hands. "Story telling time. Let's start with Hibari!" Dino sat down on the couch and Hibari sat on his office chair. The atmosphere was completely awkward. Different auras and energies of the three mafias enveloped the room, none dominated, none subsided.

* * *

_2 Years Ago_

_"Vivi, we've been invited to a ball." Her 'aunt' informed as she gave an envelope to Vivianne. "It's from the Cavallone family. They want you to sing in their party."_

_Dear Vivianne Trancy,_

_We would like you to attend the Cavallone family's annual ball at November 6, 2010, Saturday at 7 pm. And also, we would like you to do a special number of any song you would like. We look forward to your presence later on._

_Sincerely,_  
_Dino Cavallone_

_Suddenly, her aunt disappeared. "What the heck?" she muttered. "Well, seems like I've got no choice._

_/ Later Than Night_

_Small chords played through the keyboard. A few sounds from the saxophone resonated. Everyone was just chattering, talking about their families and such. Such busy persons…_

_"'The Sky'_  
_Like wind, our thoughts_  
_Ascend and take flight_  
_'And stars'_  
_There's a meaning_  
_But I cannot recall._  
_Hollow and blank?_  
_Is that the message?_  
_Tell me quietly,_  
_Empty little Qualia"_

_There she stood, wearing a blue dress. A tube dress with white ruffles at the bottom, and blue and white silk, layering its way down to the floor, and white long gloves there stopped its way on her upper arm. Her long blonde hair is curled and tied up._

_A cute song started. Everyone's attention turned to the blonde guest singer. "Who is she?" they questioned._

_"What is a girl doing here?"_

_"The 10th must have invited her, personally."_

_"A song_  
_Spilling out the words_  
_In simple rhythm_  
_Along_  
_To the meaning_  
_Scribbled in the program_  
_"It yields results"_  
_The cause and outcome_  
_Hidden quietly_  
_Freedom undevotedly"_

_Everyone fell silent and listened to her angelic voice. Everyone who looked into her eyes became mesmerized._

_"Circulating process slows_  
_Focus added to the scope._  
_Wherever it's functioning_  
_Am I there to hear it?_  
_No?_

_Today, an electric shock_  
_Alerts to morning._  
_In logs, soon the past_  
_Will slowly be recorded._  
_And time pulls on_  
_A cycle unseen_  
_In me... memories_  
_Broken, unrelated things"_

_The host silently came in; his face had a worried expression, thinking that something was wrong because the ball room was silent. Nothing was wrong. From the moment he entered, he too is left in trance by the voice of the singer. A smile formed on Dino's lips._

_"Night is closing out the world_  
_Graphic letters spin, unfurled_  
_Will I breathe in as today_  
_By tomorrow's morning?_

_La la la la la la la_

_I think_  
_That somewhere far away_  
_Is where I'll find out_  
_What I truly feel inside"_

_Small light orbs came out of nowhere and blended well in the atmosphere are she sang the lyrics. Everyone was left amazed and awed at the simple performance._

_The music continued until the last note was hit. She bowed and all the little light orbs disappeared. "Once again, my name is Vivianne Trancy." At that, the guests applauded. Dino approached the beautiful singer and held out his hand. Smiling, Vivi took his hand and walked down the small stage._

_"Romario was right about you." He said. "Shall we talk more over a few drinks?"_

_"Okay." She replied as she held his hand tighter. "I'll only have water, I don't drink." The elder teen boss chuckled and led her to a small table and conversed with her all night._

_Dino thought she would talk non-stop like his other guests. But it was the exact opposite. Vivianne was conservative, a listener type, and just like a sister Dino can never have._

_"Ah! Are you engaged?" he asked when he took notice of her necklace without permission. Well, that was a bit rude. It was a silver chain necklace, and has a simple silver ring that has some sort of small writings._

_"Yeah. It's an arranged marriage. And, unlike some other arranged marriage, I've met him, and with my whole heart, I love my fiancé."_

* * *

"The end." She said. "And that's how I met Dino."

"That's it?" Hibari asked, obviously hiding his relief. Dino looked at Hibari and then at Vivianne.

"So Hibari's your fiancé?" he asked. "You're lucky to have such a girl like her, Kyouya. Be sure to take care of her."

"Does that answer all your questions?" she asked approaching Hibari. "Sorry for teasing you earlier."

He yawned and slouched on his chair. Dino grinned at us, obviously thinking about them and their future. I pray that you'll be together for eternity. He thought before standing up from the couch. "I'm gonna take my leave." He said to Vivianne, smiling. "Invite me to your wedding!" And then he left, leaving the love birds alone.

_A/N: Song used: Thoughtful Zombie- Miku Hatsune. English Lyrics by Ashe. Please review and or fave/follow :)_


	6. She Meets His Famiglia

Hello! How Are You?  
_Chapter 6: She Meets His Famiglia_

* * *

Words cannot describe what this current situation is.

Vivianne stood by the door of the reception room, her ear pressed against the door gently. Today is not a day to worry for other students. It's a weekend; all of them are in their homes, dates and etc. Of course, exclude Hibari and Vivianne from that list. And exclude some busy students as well.

"What are you talking about, baby?" Hibari questioned.

"She has to meet the family."

"What family? I'm not part of your Vongola."

"But you're wearing the ring."

"Hmph. How about if I bite you to death?"

Suddenly, Vivianne opened the door. A soft shade of pink crept on her cheeks. In her mind, she had something to say, but when she saw the child it disappeared.

"Reborn-san…" she said as she approached the small child standing on the table. "It's been a long time. What brings you here?" Hibari looked at her with an ominous aura like last time.

"Why are you blushing, Mei-san?" Reborn asked, smirking and playing with his side burns. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Of course I did, Reborn-san!" she exclaimed before putting him in her embrace. "Hibari, Reborn-san is my teacher when I was in Italy!"

"Hn." Was the only sound that came out of Hibari's mouth. Again, it was rude! But it was Hibari.

"I heard you still sing." Reborn said. "Can I hear a song?" Vivianne nodded and merrily skipped away. Hibari gripped his tonfas and followed Vivianne.

**Music Room**

She sat down on the leather seat that is meant for pianists. Her right foot placed itself on a pedal, and her slender fingers gently touched the surface of the monochrome keys. With her left hand, she started to play and not so shortly, her right hand followed.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to  
ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

It felt melancholic yet at the same time, like a love prayer. She sang from the bottom of her heart. Hibari and Reborn who're seated on the wooden table felt the message the melody wants to give the listeners.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae,  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

Reborn smirked and Hibari suddenly became alert. There was someone approaching them.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to  
ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

Sounds of footsteps were getting louder. Who were they? Can't Vivianne hear them?

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae,  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

Then she played the last notes before standing up. "Let me handle this." She said to Hibari with a smile. He glared at her. She approached the door and opened it with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"Vivi-san!" Ryohei exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Ryohei surprised.

"Ah, Ryo-san!" she said, clapping her hands. "Are you here to visit Reborn or Hibari-san? And I keep telling you, call me _Vivianne_." All of their faces except Ryohei are unfamiliar to her. Before Ryohei or anyone could answer,

"Get out-of-the-way Vivianne." Hibari ordered, pulling her away by the waist. Immediately, he let go of her and got into his fighting stance. "I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace in Namimori Middle School and for trespassing."

"HIIEEEE!" Tsuna squealed. "Reborn-san told us to come here! We didn't do anything!"

"Don't let that bastard—" Gokudera was cut off when Reborn suddenly appeared between them.

"Hibari. That's no way to introduce your fiancée to the family." Reborn said. "Now put those away, you don't want Vivi to worry."

"FIANCEE? HIBARI?!" Gokudera shouted. "SINCE WHEN?!"

"THIS IS SURPRISING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei added throwing his clenched fists in the air.

Vivianne pulled Hibari's arm a bit and smiled at them. Once again, Hibari has that deadly ominous aura. "Come in for some tea." She offered gripping Hibari's arm. "I'd like to know more about you all."

Ryohei blushed a bit. Ever since Vivi transferred to Namimori Middle, he developed a little crush on her. Tsuna still couldn't hide the nervous feeling he has, Yamamoto gladly accepted the kind hospitality and Gokudera… well, he disrespects women and wouldn't care less. Vivianne pulled in Hibari and let him sit down. By the looks of Hibari, it looked like he was gonna break the music room. But it was the exact opposite.

"What are you waiting for herbivores?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Come in."

"EH?!" the four students exclaimed. Suddenly, they started to whisper among each other from outside. Vivianne giggled and then began to make green tea. One by one, they entered the moderately big music room. There was a couch by the door and a table too! It was like a living room area. There was pure silence inside the music room.

"Ah, you're singing is great, Ms…?" Yamamoto said, leaving the last word as a question.

"Call me Vivianne." She said as she poured the hot water into the cups.

"Yeah! She's good to the extreme!" Ryohei added, still blushing.

"Your voice is like an angel's…" Tsuna muttered.

"Thank you for the compliments."

She first approached the visitors and gave them their cup of tea. And then she approached Hibari and gave his cup of tea. "I hope you all like them."

"Vivianne makes the best tea, you know?" Reborn said as he took a sip from his tea. "Even though she has travelled many places she never forgets to take time to learn new kinds of tea." Hibari smiled at his fiancée who just sat next to him. "Thank you for this, Vivi."

"I never knew Hibari could be this kind." Yamamoto said. Hibari ignored what he just said. "Can you tell me your names?" she asked them.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Pleasure to meet you!"

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato."

"Ryohei Sasagawa to the extreme!"

She looked at Yamamoto with a glint of suspicion in her eyes and smiled. Reborn put down his empty cup on the table and jumped and then landed on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Did you know her former name is Mei Yukichi. Her family used to be well-known for sword wielding during the late 1900. She also knows about the Shigure Souen Ryuu."

"What else do you know about me, Reborn-san?"

"Hmmm… You're the adopted daughter of Maria Trancy and Jay Trancy. You know how to speak Italian, English, Spanish, Japanese, Latin, French, Russian, Portuguese and Mandarin. In talents and abilities, you've learned how to fence, sing, act, dance, cook, how to do kendo, mixed martial arts, muay thai, karate, and taekwondo. A _Yamato Nadeshiko_ as we call it. Last but not the least; she's been invited to join the Varia Assassination Squad a few years back when she was in Italy, along with Shamal." Reborn answered. "On TV and on the internet, she is more known as Renai Mizuki."

"W-wait…" Tsuna coughed on his tea. "She was part of the Varia?!"

"I didn't accept their offer." Vivianne replied.

"Tch. Show off." Gokudera muttered.

"Mom and Lavina were close to each other. Did you know that, Gokudera?" she questioned, trying her best to show a smile. The tension between the two got heated up. Then Hibari stood up and approached Gokudera. "What did you call her, herbivore?" he asked as he raised his tonfa.

"H-he said that Vivianne is very talented and pretty." Tsuna replied in Gokudera's place.

"Guys, we don't want fights. So, please shut up." She said in a firm voice making everyone look at her "If you're only going to piss off Kyo-san like that, then leave."

"See what you've done, Gokudera?" Reborn questioned. "Go apologize."

"Leave." Vivianne shouted. "Now." Hibari smirked.

Then, they left.

"They're strange and frustrating." She complained. "I can understand why you don't like hanging out with them."

"Hn."

* * *

Ryohei has gone ahead home. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Reborn are walking down the street towards the Sawada residence.

"What do you think of Vivianne?" Reborn asked.

"She's a bit scary but pretty." Tsuna answered shyly, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Tch. She's good for nothing." Gokudera said.

"She's pretty, talented and strong." Yamamoto answered, followed by a laugh.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter written by MM, Shannah and Yuyu. Review please? And I'd like to give a special mention to Quimmy'100 and HopelesslyHope for giving nice compliments/reviews! Reviews/comments/messages/feedback/faves/follows are loved and always welcomed. :3 I'll give ya a shoutout here if you leave one. OMG. WHAT BRIBERY IS THIS?_

_Song Used: Tsunaidateni Kissu Wo - D. Gray-man_


	7. Stalkers!

Hello! How Are You?  
_Chapter 7: Stalkers_

* * *

A couple of months have passed since Hibari and Vivianne got together. No student has even thought of them as a pairing since Hibari might think of her as a very weak herbivore because of her pale skin and thin body. And, it stayed like that. Hibari wouldn't even look at Vivianne during school hours! But when it ends, they cuddle up until school curfew approaches the lovers.

**Sawada Residence**

Outside the Sawada home, snow was slowly layering itself on surfaces. Few children were outside their warm and comfortable houses, playing in the cold white blankets with adult supervision. Mothers were on their way home, carrying groceries for their dinner. It was a very peaceful day. Well, not for all…

"Tsuna!" Reborn called as he slammed the door to his room open. Tsuna was still asleep and it was noon! "Wake up, good-for-nothing student!" That's when Leon transformed into a mallet and collided into Tsuna's head.

"Oww!" Tsuna yelped. "Fine! I'll get up!" he reached for the back of his head and rubbed it. Leon had gone back to his old form and on Reborn's fedora. "It's past noon. There's no more food for you to eat." Reborn informed. "It'd be good if you go out to town to get something to eat yourself." He smirked. It means one thing…

"What are you planning, Reborn-san?" he asked, getting up from his bed to get undressed from his pyjama. "And why didn't you wake me up earlier then?!"

"Don't question my authority, dame Tsuna." He said before jumping out the newly opened window. A cold breeze gushed in his room.

_I'm not sure there'd be shops open in this cold weather_. Tsuna thought as he wore his orange hoodie. Then he took out khaki from his closet and wore it. Lazily, he walked out of his room and went downstairs. Today, he wasn't greeted by Lambo and I-pin's loud and cheerful laughter, only silence.

_They must be playing outside_. Tsuna thought as he trotted his way to the door. He wore his usual sneakers and left the house. When he got out, his two trusted friends greeted him.

"Good afternoon, jyuudaime!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Good afternoon, Takeshi, Hayato. Why are you here?"

Should he really be asking that? The two of them are always there wherever Tsuna is.

"Reborn-san told us to go here." Takeshi said. "Didn't he tell you?"

"I guess not… I just woke up and just made me go outside."

"By the way, have you eaten?" Gokudera asked.

"Not yet. That's why Reborn told me to buy food for myself."

The three mafiosi went on.

* * *

**Namimori Shopping District**

"Where should we go first?" Takeshi asked.

Tsuna looked around the district. This might sound over-used but it was beautiful. A thin layer of snow is covering the ground, a few people wearing coats and scarves were on their way to warmth and the Christmas theme of the shops. All would bring delight to anyone's eyes. Just as Tsuna was about to speak a strong aerial kick hit his head, and who else can kick like that? None other than Reborn!

It grabbed attention from surrounding people. What was grabbing their attention? Reborn who was bouncing on Tsuna's back as if he was jumping on a trampoline. Tsuna, helpless as he is, just let out sounds of pain as the young hitman jumped on his back.

"Reborn! What are you doing to jyuudaime?!" Gokudera questioned.

"That looks like a fun game. Can I join?" Takeshi asked with a grin. What a retarded question, to be honest.

"We're going to that restaurant." Reborn said as he jumped for the last time on Tsuna's back. Then he pointed to a shop which had only few numbers of customers. _Namimori Steak House_. It doesn't look fancy on the outside; it doesn't look like it could actually grab attention. Why did Reborn choose that?

Gokudera looked a bit disgusted, Takeshi put his hands at the back of his neck and Tsuna stood up to look at the restaurant Reborn had just suggested. A couple inside grabbed their attention. They were able to see because the exterior was glass. Just glass, and of course the sign and door.

Onto the couple. The couple who were sitting by the window, across each other wearing Christmas clothing. Nothing odd about that, but they wore disposable masks.

"I see you've caught sight of out catch, Tsuna." Reborn said as he played with his curled side burns. "We're gonna follow those two around."

"EH?!" Tsuna exclaimed, jumping in fright. "What for, Reborn?! Don't tell me they're mafia!" Reborn replied with a smirk.

"Sounds fun. I'm up for it." Takeshi volunteered.

"Let's get going then!" Reborn ordered as he started to lead the way towards the said restaurant. Tsuna was about to complain, but he was too hungry. But even if he did, he'd still go there… So the trio followed Reborn into the steak house.

The scent of grilling, and sizzling meat greeted them as they entered. People inside are mostly families and group of friends. It had an American country theme. There are at least 4 tables and benches that look like they're made from big tree trunks, and only 3 that look a bit modern, a few photographs hanging on the wall, and the eatery felt more steak house-ish by the light orange hue lights. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt their eyes.

So the trio along with Reborn took their seats a bit near to the couple they had spotted before entering. A waiter approached their table and asked them their order.

"Good afternoon. What would you like to have?"

"4 plates of Tenderloin and 4 Iced Teas for us." Reborn said before giving any chances for the waiter to even give out the menus to the three. The waiter smiled and wrote down the orders on his small notepad.

"WAIT. YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE US A CHANCE TO LOOK AT THE MENU!" Gokudera complained which gave the waiter a little surprise. "Shut up, Gokudera. Be thankful I'm treating you." Reborn ordered, crossed arms. The waiter bowed and left. And when he left, Tsuna felt nervous.

_Why would Reborn treat us? _Tsuna thought as he fiddled with the ends of his jacket.

"You okay, jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked. "Aren't you happy Reborn is treating us?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tsuna answered, avoiding the other question. Gokudera felt a bit concerned but brushed it off immediately before it would surface into a question. Takeshi placed his elbow on the table, and on his hand, he rested his jaw line, and looked at the couple.

The man was the only one he could see clearly since the woman he's with is turning against Takeshi. The young raven haired woman was wearing a black coat and white fluffy boots. On the inside, she wore some sort of white blouse and black slacks. Meanwhile, the young raven-haired man wore also a black coat but it was fully buttoned, he wore a black plain scarf and a beanie. Lastly, they wore masks as if they were sick or something. Like the trio, they waited for their order. The two of them were reading books while waiting.

**_After 30 minutes_**

Their orders came in. It means that they may have ordered at the same time. The couple and the mafiosi, I mean. After saying a small prayer, they started to eat, except for Takeshi who was still looking at the couple who was far away from them. Takeshi didn't even look at his food; he was too distracted at the couple. This caught Tsuna's attention which made Tsuna look at the couple as well. Gokudera hungrily ate his steak and so did Reborn.

The man at the other table the Vongola was watching removed his mask. Their eyes widened when they saw who it was. This caught Gokudera's attention. Gokudera took a sip from his beverage, and his eyes wandered to the couple's table. His eyes also widened. He did a spit take while facing Reborn who is covered by Leon in umbrella form.

Little did they notice that Reborn was gobbling up their steak just after the spit take. The trio is now wondering who the raven haired girl is. Hibari quietly ate his food while the _girl_ was still reading her book.

"HIIIEE! What's Hibari doing here?"

"Yeah, and who's the girl?"

"Tch. That bastard must be a two-timer."

Then Takeshi and Tsuna looked at Gokudera. He has a point there. They could clearly remember that Vivianne has long blonde hair, a bit paler and prettier? The girl Hibari has short black hair, pale complexion, flat and has no curves at all, and a bit more scarier than Vivianne. Reborn let out a burp before putting his money down the table.

"Reborn! You ate all of our food!" Tsuna complained. Reborn had fallen asleep along with Leon. Takeshi laughed and Gokudera hissed something. He was hungrier than before.

"M-my steak." Tsuna took a glimpse of his empty plate before anime like tears came out of his eyes.

"I'll buy you takoyaki, boss! Don't worry!" Gokudera said all cheered up and stuff.

"Or maybe I'll treat you to some of my sushi."

"Tch. I'll treat the boss food."

The bickering started again. Thankfully, they weren't kicked out or anything. Little did they notice that during the fight, Hibari left the restaurant along with his mysterious _date_.

* * *

**A Jewellery Store  
4 pm**

A few hours passed since they've left the restaurant. Most of their time wasted because of the bickering, getting lost, and bickering. Reborn had gone home early because he said that he was already tired. Then, the idiot trio found them.

"The couple had just entered the jewellery store. I re—"

"We're right next to you, baseball freak! We also saw them go inside!"

The trio had left the restaurant and went to follow the couple by Reborn's order. Now, they stood by the street light post across the street of the boutique, looking like idiots. People who'd passed them stared at them. This was completely awkward among them. They had different thoughts about this situation.

Tsuna's thought about this is: _What if Hibari sees us? He'll bite is to death! HHIIIIEEEE! How did I even get into this situation?! I just wanted to eat!_

Takeshi's thought: _This game is getting more and more thrilling! I wonder how Vivi-san would react when she finds out Hibari's on a date with another girl. Hmmm… I wonder why they're wearing masks. Ahahaha. I'm sure we'll find out that mystery._

Gokudera's thoughts: _… Tch. What's so interesting about this anyway? I'm only here for jyuudaime. I'm sure boss is starving already, but Reborn told me… Ugh… I wanna go home, but boss… Damn it!_

More thoughts about their current situation flew in their minds and occupied that they didn't notice that the couple had just left the jewellery store. But they snapped into reality when they saw the couple kiss. Their kiss took a while. The trios mouths formed a letter 'o' at the scene. _Who knew Hibari was a passionate kisser?_ Crossed their minds. Indeed. Who would have thought that? Whoever the girl is, she's not Vivianne, they're sure of it. After a few moments, their lips have parted and they have went on their way.

* * *

_A/N: **WARNING. LONG A/N. **What kind of author am I? My wonderful Vivianne is not here! Instead there's that… That woman in Vivianne's place! What is this? DON'T EVEN. OMG. WHAT IS WRITING. And also, I think I wrote this chapter too fast! For the first time, I've written 2000+ words! _

_Based from the previous chapters, you've probably noticed that Vivianne is a… MARY SUE! OMG. What is this?! This is scrupulous! DON'T EVEN-!_

_Yeah, I know! There's a reason she's a Mary Sue. Being perfect and all that! *makes a hair flip 2 times* Please note that I like writing stories with many asufhasiof and apofiaopjcfc. Nyahahahaha. There's always a reason why someone's a Mary Sue in my opinion. Wait a few more chapters. It'll slowly unfold. I have said too much. Gah, this is what I've feared. I must flee. I bid thee readers, a farewell. Until we meet again._

_PS. Leave a review! I'll answer questions, and reply to your reviews/whateveryouwannacallthem. Even if you're not logged in or if you don't have an account, I'll just put my reply here I guess… ^^" Also, thank you to Hopelesslyhope and Quimmy'100 for giving me reviews. Also to 'YOUR KOKORO'._

_Dear, YOUR KOKORO,  
Yes, it is indeed odd she was singing to herself in the music room. And because of that I have increased/decreased a thing that I have planned in my mind. And thank you for the other wonderful comments XD_

_PPS. I changed the cover again! Sorry about that. Vivi's the one in the cover. If you've noticed she looks like 18 or 19? o3o  
Sorry about that! Tell me what you think about the cover! ( o u o )_

_PPPS. OMG. 1, 400+ views, 10+ followers and 10 faves! I love you all! *gives you all virtual kisses* ~_

_Chapter written by Shannah (who'sgonnagobacktoschoolin2dayss oshewantstomakeanotherchapte r)_


	8. Odd Announcement

Hello! How Are You?_  
Chapter 8: Odd Announcement_

* * *

Every student was busy participating, planning and doing for Namimori Middle School's 10th founding anniversary. As ordered by Hibari Kyouya, every class shall do a single event or party to celebrate.

The 3rd year has plans on doing a Talent Show. Actually, they were no plans because all they needed to do is to set up the Gym for it. Of course, sponsored by the rich students and a few teachers. From balloons, to the lights and to the stage, everything was done astonishingly. Judges for the talent show is the principal, Jun Mayakufu, and the PE coördinator. This was a show worth waiting for.

While the other years were doing their own parties and celebrations, they prepared. Sure they could've eaten in a café, go to their friends to some photo booth, and such but no. Most of the 3rd year students helped out in preparing the gym for the talent show.

Most participants of the talent show were singers and dancers. Also, only the 3rd year and 4th year are only allowed to take part for the event. A total of 13 participants entered and an extra 2 special performances are added to make 15.

Ooh! Get ready! It's about to start! A not-so handsome student walked up the stage. All of the lights were closed, it was dim and only the spotlight was open. Everyone of course, stared at the student.

"Good afternoon everyone! I am Kuro Shintaro. Today has been a fun and a tiring day." The class president of 3-A started. "We want to thank you for coming here! Now, let's give a hand to our judges, our principal!"

The male principal stood from his seat which is located at the front of the wooded stage, and then waved at the students who didn't applaud too much. He sat back down again.

"Jun Mayakufu, the famous voice-actor!" he added. Girls screamed and stood on their seats. A few guys hooted at their idol. "He's personally invited by our school's Mizuki Renai-chan!"

Jun stood from his seat, faced the students and waved at them with a big grin. He _is_ a famous voice-actor after all… He needs to show the part. After that he sat down.

"Last and not the least, our PE coördinator, Yukiji Mistuko." The president added. The female teacher stood, faced the students and the bowed before sitting back again. She was given a very loud applause. But not as loud as the applause given to Jun.

"Let's quit the stupid intros! To start off, let's…"

The event has now started. One by one, the performers went up the stage and did their best. Why the hell not? The price of the winner is 100, 000 yen and additional 5 points on all exams. Who would not join?!

Half of the audience was bored. The real thing they awaited was the intermission. That thought was a bit… rude, am I right? The intermission would be another greatest chance ever! This was a chance to watch Jun Mayakufu in person and for _**free**_! It's said that he has a special guest along with his performance. Take note, it's free on the side of the audience and teachers.

Well, after a few performances, it is time for the intermission.

"Let's take a break shall we?" president said as he climbed up the stage. "Thank you for that wonderful and spectacular show, Magician's Operation. Now to the special performance we've also awaited for the night. Let's welcome Jun-san and his mysterious partner to the stage!"

Jun stood from his sit and climbed the stage. He took a microphone which was lying on the floor and then stood properly. He looked at the audience who were hooting, shouting and such at his appearance. Kuro, the class president, went down the stage and took a seat with the crowd.

"Good afternoon!" Jun started off. "Can you please give my fellow performer a round of applause as well?" Then another performer made her way to the stage. The performer was actually a girl who looks like a guy. She wore a very loose shirt, black camouflage pants and the ends of her pants were tucked in her military like boots. Her hair was ponytailed and she wore a disposable mask. She also wore shades.

Meanwhile, when the Vongola trio took notice, they started to whisper among each other in their seats.

"Boss, ain't that…" he started. "That damned Kyoya's date the other day?"

"She's a guy?" Yamamoto asked. "Maybe he's Kyo-san's bro!"

"I think it's Hibari-san's… friend the other day. What is umm… _he_ doing here?" Tsuna said.

"Maybe Hibari invited him for the anniversary." Yamamoto answered.

"That still doesn't explain the kiss we saw that day. Ngh…" he growled. "It makes my spine shiver when I remember that…"

"Shhh! They're about to perform!"

They were about to sing! Prepare yourselves! _(A/N: __**Bold Face- **__Jun Mayakufu. Italicized Face- guest singer. __**Bold and Italicized- **__Both of them. And after a verse, I described on what they did __**while **__they sang that verse(s). Song is Eh? Aa, Sou.)_

The gymnasium turned dark. All the lights were off. Loudly, the drums started and followed slowly by notes from the electric keyboard. Suddenly, lights with the hue of blue illuminated the gymnasium, but dimly. The duo stood on the middle, facing each other.

'**tatemae dake no kanjouron de subete o hakarou nante  
sonna no wa okadochigai, warawasenai de yo ne**

**dakedo tama ni wa tanoshii koto mo hitsuyou da to omou no  
ki ga sumu made watashi mo manzoku shitai wa'**

As Jun sang the lyrics, he moved his arm around the 'guest singer's' chest, _seductively._ He was feeling the lyrics of the song very much which made the girls, fangirl.

'**me no mae kara kieteitta kokoro o sasu uso mitai ni  
guruguru tte mazaru you na kono kanji ga tamaranai'**

With a submissive expression face the other singer faced the crowd. Seductively, Jun moved closer to each other, with a few sensual touches to each other.

'_nee, button jau no ga ii nara  
watashi o motto honki ni sasete  
nigeru nante yurusanai wa  
yappari sonna teido na no kashira'_

The singer faced Jun and put her arms around his neck. Her voice sounded so masculine so most of the audience thought _she_ is a guy. After singing the verse, a small instrumental played. Just before she was about to sing the lyrics, she pushed him away.

'_amai no mo ii to omou keredo nigai no mo kirai ja nai  
sonna watashi no koto o wagamama da to iu no?'_

She sang the lyrics as she looked approached him. Jun was facing the crowd with a smirk. Then she stood next to him, one of her arms wrapped itself around his chest, making her hand grip on his shoulder.

'_baka dato ka AHO rashii toka iitai dake ieba ii wa  
hito no kachikan nante watashi wa shiranai no'_

Then they looked at each other, touching each other's cheeks looking at each other with lust in their eyes as they sang the verse.

'_tenohira kara_ _**ochiteitta**_ _murasaki iro no __**hana mitai ni**__  
kurukuru tte __**odoru you na**__ kono kanji ga _**tamaranai'**

As they sang in alternating ways, I think there's a_fujoshi*_ who had already fainted, no? The lights suddenly went off and after the '_**hana mitai ni**__' _the lights were back on. The two singers are now standing by the edges of the stage.

'_**saa, dou nacchau no ka misete yo  
honnou? risei? dochira ga katsu no  
chouzetsurin **** de bakasete yo  
hontou wa koko o hoshigaru kuse ni'**_

They just sang on their spots with playful smirks on their faces. After the playful and sexy verse, a small keyboard solo played.

'**ureshii toka kimochi ii toka  
shosen sore wa jikomanzoku  
sou iu notte nagesutechatte  
iin ja nai? tte omowasete'**

The spotlight on the guest singer is turned off. It means that Jun's spotlight was the only one on. He sang with so much feeling that even the guys was a bit turned on. Well, only a few guys… Jun even winked and made a group of fangirls squeal and scream on the top of their voice.

'_**mou button jattara ii desho  
ittai doko ni fuman ga aru no?  
isso kou nattara nogasanai  
dakara ne, hora ne, kakugo shite **_

_**saa, dou nacchatte mo ii kara  
sono me de saigo made mitodokete  
dokomade itte mo tomaranai  
dakedo ne, demo ne, sorosoro genkai'**_

All the lights were back on and they sang and walked around the stage and stuff. Things you'd see in a concert? Yeah.

'_**aa**_ **mou DAME...**'

The duet is now finished. The audience applauded, hooted, squealed and much more. The duo bowed and then left the stage with big smiles on their faces. The mysterious singer wore her mask again and disappeared.

Blah blah. Continuation with the talent show. Nothing interesting here… _again._ But there was something odd that happened… Hibari Kyouya has entered the gymnasium to watch the talent show. Now, no student can be calm and noisy. Hibari sat next to the judges' table for a good view and because he's Hibari. During the program, he sat quietly but… there was a vibe he gave off, no one can point what it was.

_What is taking those stupid herbivores so long?_ Hibari thought as he glared at the current performers. The performers hurried with their dance and then left.

_Finally…_

"Jun-san and Trap-san will prepare for their next performance in a few minutes." The host informed. "Let's get to know a bit more about your opinion about the talent show. Let's start with…"

* * *

**Meanwhile**  
_**Backstage**_

Jun, slowly, was changing into his new attire, which consisted of a plain grey-ish long-sleeved polo shirt, some sort of black vest, and black pants. Of course, black shoes. 'Trap-san' as Jun and the others named her wore a plain and nice black cocktail dress.

"I wonder when you'll show your face to me," he said about to exit the dressing room. "Trap-san… I also hope we get to do business together someday."

Yeah… 'Trap-san' was still wearing her mask that time. Her hair was black long and straight. Her eyes… she wore contacts! Bluish grey ones.

"Jun-san," she called. "I also wish this won't be our last performance!" In reply, Jun smiled at her before heading off.

The duo went up stage.

* * *

The short musical intro played…  
_(A/N. Once again, __**Bold Face- Jun**__, Italicized- Guest Singer, __**Bold and Italicized- Both. **__Song used: Perfect Crime. )_

"_**Feelin' you, fall in love  
In the secret night  
Wow be with you**_

_**Because of you, going down  
Nothing but the Perfect Crime**_

_yami ga kokoro madowasu machi ga nemuritsuku koro  
watashi to iu na no RABIRINSU izanaimashou  
_**hajimari wa itsu datta? ki'zukeba konna toko e  
tsumibukaki shinkai e tada shizunde yukou**

**"furete"** _"mada yo"  
_**kousa suru kanjou  
**_sore sae mo te no hira de korogasu_  
**kokoro fukaku**  
**sono tobira no mukou**  
_nozoite mitai no?_

_**amaku setsunaku kuchibiru de Temptation  
yurusarenakute ii kimi wo te ni ireru  
mimimoto sasayaku sono kotoba wa Imitation... ?  
mogaku hodo karamitsuku sou kore wa Perfect Crime**_

_**Feelin' you, fall in love  
In the secret night  
Wow be with you**_

_**Because of you, going down  
Nothing but the Perfect Crime**_

**ureta kajitsu ni ima sotto kuchi wo tsukeru**  
**sono setsuna mou nidoto modorenai to satoru**

_sore de ii nanimokamo wasurete shimainasai  
sono saki ni matsu no ga tadashii kotae dakara_

**ima ga** _subete_  
**kasuka na tomadoi mo**  
_yukkuri to shitasaki de tokashite_  
**"ii no?"** _"ii yo"_  
**mou mayowanai kara**  
_fukaku made oide_

_**atsuku hageshiku shoudou no mama ni  
kanpeki ni ima kimi wo te ni ireru  
kimi no subete de kanjiru kaikan igai  
shouko nante nai sou kore wa Perfect Crime**_

_**Feelin' you, fall in love  
In the secret night  
Wow be with you**_

_**Because of you, going down  
Nothing but the Perfect Crime**_

_Feelin' you, fall in love  
In the secret night  
Wow be with you_

**Because of you, going down  
Nothing but the Perfect Crime"**

To summarize it, they did a performance like earlier. Then again, it was _hotter_ this time because it looked _sexy_. Hibari, who looked unimpressed, climbed up the stage and took the microphone from Trap-san and the audience gasped. Cue the chattering and fear among the students. He cleared his throat before announcing:

"This herbivore woman you call _Trap-san_ is mine." Then he pulled her hair and… There revealed is Vivianne. Everyone, excluding Hibari, gasped! "Those who dare court Vivianne will be bitten to death." Hibari dropped the microphone and walked away. Jun looked at her with his mouth agape. Vivianne moved toward the microphone and picked it up. She faced the audience with a nervous grin.

"I-I guess this is the another Q&A proportion." It was followed by a fake giggle. "Who wants to be the first to ask me a question…?"

All hands are raised.

_Well shit._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for no update for a few weeks~! Forgive me? __Note: I just turned Jun Fukuyama's last name backwards~ _

**_A big idea came up! I want (I actually need) you guys to go to my profile and vote on the poll. "Who should end up with Vivianne?"  
Get voting, minna!_**

_Review please! Thank you for the 2000 views! Thank you also for the follows and faves. I'd love to mention these reviewers:_

xXanimereaderfanXx, CrimsonSkyTamer, Quimmy100, YOUR KOKORO - PERFECT DAY/ YOUR KOKORO, SkyChild11

_I feel like I hurried this chapter… Well, next chapter won't have a song :U That's all I can tell you. Also, I feel like Hibari is a bit(?) OOC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	9. Comfort

Hello! How Are You?  
_Chapter 9: Comfort_

* * *

Well, the anniversary was quite surprising. Ever since Vivianne's secret got out, people have started to poke their noses in her _and Hibari's _business! The paparazzi and the fans have violent reactions! Students and fans also have their fierce opinions on Hibari. Ugh, it was stressful!

This sunny morning got into a clash with an imaginary storm cloud above Vivianne's head. Firstly, she got a few death threats from a few fans. Hibari too but just ignored it. Second, her manager told her after the news leaked out she's dating Hibari, her innocent name will go down. Thirdly, a lot of curious people stuffed in letters about the _'scandal' _her locker.

In the classroom, it was the same scenario. Her desk had a few pile of trash and letters. It was like she's being bullied!

"Vivianne-san, since when are you in a relationship with Hibari-san?"

"Yeah, why him? Did Hibari-sama force you to become his girlfriend?"

"You cross-dress?"

"Who vandalized your table? Does Hibari-san know about it?"

With a very deep and loud sigh, she looked at them with a sad eyes and a sad smile and sad… sad everything! Not in one bit was she blooming or glowing. Her lips were pale, her hair looks like as if it had lost its colour and she looked so tired.

"Please excuse me…" she asked before leaving. "Sorry!" As fast as she can, she went into the clinic.

"Trancy-san!" Shamal called. "Wha—"

She plopped down on the bed and fell asleep. Shamal looks puzzled on what had just happened.

_Must have been stress…_ he thought to himself. He approached Vivi who slept soundly and scanned her body. His eyes widened.

"Hmmm…" he moaned. "She has many fresh bruises and cuts… I wonder what happened." All of the dirty thoughts in his mind died out. Then he decides to put on some bandages on her. Just as he was about to remove her blouse for further inspection, Hibari came in. As a greeting to Shamal, a whack with the tonfa hit his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked, threatening him with his tonfa. "I've said it. I'm the only one who can touch Vivianne like that."

"I'm putting on bandages on her!" Shamal answered. "Can't you see the bruises and wounds?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She just came here and fell on the bed. Also, she looks stressed and tired when she came in."

Hibari looked at Shamal with disbelief. He let out a sigh and kept his tonfas. "I'll be taking care of the rest."

"Wait! Is it true you two are in a relationship?"

"I'll bite you to death for intruding into others' business, herbivore." Then Hibari approached Vivianne and carefully took her into his arms. While Vivianne was being carried in bridal style, Hibari walked out of the clinic and brought to the reception room. A few members of the committee left when they saw Hibari with Vivianne.

On Hibari's desk was a pile of unopened letters. Gently, he puts Vivianne down on the couch before proceeding to his desk to read the letters.

"_Stupid boy. Renai-sama doesn't belong to you!"_

"_I'm sure you just paid her or forced her into a relationship, 'Demon of Namimori'. She ain't some whore or slut so leave her alone."_

"_I don't know who you are but I will find you and then kill you."_

"_Renai-sama is mine. Not for you. Whoever you are, you do not deserve her."_

"_I'm sure you threatened Renai-sama. How dare you force Renai-sama into being your girlfriend? I'll kill you for that."_

He threw all the letters away from the table and called for Tetsuya Kusakabe. Shortly, Kusakabe entered the reception room silently.

"Is there anything you need, Kyo-san?"

"Tighten the security. If there's someone trying to fight me or Vivi, you know what to do." He ordered with a bored expression. "Dismissed." Kusakabe nodded curtly and then left.

* * *

_**After a couple of hours**_

Her eyes snapped open and her body jumped up. It caused her a vertigo, which disappeared after 12 seconds. She looked around to see her surroundings. Hibari was sitting behind his desk, his crossed arms rested on the desk and his cheek rested on his arms.

She lifted her right arm and focused on her wristwatch. "3 pm." She muttered. "I can't believe I slept that long…" Hibari shifted his arms a bit after Vivianne's mutters. Slowly and drowsily, he lifted up his head and yawned. "You're finally awake."

"Did you watch over me the whole time?"

"Of course I did you herbivore."

"Wait. What about the death threats?!"

"Being handled."

"But… I… I'm sorry…" Hot tears started to stream down her pale cheeks. Still on the couch, she embraced her legs and bowed down her head. "I think I'm causing much trouble. I hope you forgive me for disturbing Namimori Middle." At first, he made a perplexed expression, which immediately changed into a smug expression. He moved away from his desk and approached Vivianne. On her side, he sat down and embraced her.

"Don't worry, Vivi." He said in an assuring tone. "Don't cry. Everything will be okay. I won't let those pathetic and weak herbivores get to us."

She still sobbed which made Hibari frown. But he kept his tight embrace. Moments later, she hugged him and fell asleep because of fatigue. It made Hibari curious on how tired she is today. After the anniversary celebration, Vivi didn't go to school for a few days due to stress and busyness. Hibari let her go absent and allowed her to return once she's well but…

"I won't let anything harm us." He muttered. "I'll keep my promise to the end."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you haven't forgotten that Vivi's screen name is "Renai Mizuki"! The "climax of the story" is nearing so stay tuned!_

_****__I want (I actually need) you guys to go to my profile and vote on the poll. "Who should end up with Vivianne?"  
Get voting, minna!_

_Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, YOUR KOKORO – PERFECT DAY._

_Leave a review! It gives me energy! Also, I think I'll change the genres. I hope you won't mind. Sorry for short chapter, for Hibari's OOC-ness and other stuff._


	10. Danger Love!

"_Don't worry Vivi." He said in an assuring tone. "Don't cry. Everything will be okay. I won't let those pathetic and emotional herbivores get to us."_

_She still sobbed which made Hibari frown. But he kept his tight embrace. Moments later, she hugged him and fell asleep because of fatigue. It made Hibari curious on how tired she is today. After the anniversary celebration, Vivi didn't go to school for a few days due to stress and busyness. Hibari let her go absent and allowed her to return once she's well but… _

"_I won't let anything harm us." He muttered. "I'll keep my promise to the end."_

* * *

Hello! How Are You?  
_Chapter 10: Danger Love!_

Her feet stepped on dried leaves scattered almost everywhere on the ground. The crunchy noise of the dried leaves rang in the ears of people nearby. As she stepped on some leaves while heading down the road, a few people turned their heads to look at the young woman. Not all thought of her as cute or sweet. Actually, only one out of ten people passing by think of them as _cute and nice_. They thought of her as a _liar, arrogant phony, _and _impure._

Vivianne starts the day, simply walking to school with a big sad smile. She avoids crowded streets and abandoned alleys, she wears a disguise, and she's always _late._ Because of the tardy slips she presents almost every day to school, detention was not enough so, she's suspended. It made no difference. She still came late to school. There was this _one last resort_ she could turn to… It was something neither Hibari nor Vivianne would like or opt. It was more dangerous if she'd opted to do _that_ plan.

Just like any other day, today, Vivianne is tired. She wasn't able to sleep last night because of an emergency meeting from her company. She could absent now from school but she can't risk more absents. If she did, then she'd be kicked out of school. Her daily life, now, is something she was ready to let go. She'll do whatever it takes to leave this _crap_ she's going through. It would only take a simple meet up with one of her former fans who want to kill her, right? Or just going alone to an alley or bar in the middle of the night while wearing clothes next to nothing would do the trick! Add some dirty talk and some insults to the last suggestion.

_Anything_. She was ready to do _anything_ to end everything. However, _he_ kept her living. Actually, _they_ not just _he._

Yes, Tsuna along with his friends protected her, plus Hibari, from the death she always wanted. Factually_, death_ was something she didn't want. She just wants to be… _forgotten_. Her 15 minutes of fame was lasting too long. So long, that she's becoming weak and crazy.

Luckily, her wish was about to come true through a wave of hand from the mystical Lady Fate. The question is, when?

* * *

8 pm. Just as she was about to put on her black nightdress, her white cell phone rang from her lamp table. With a deep groan, she walked out of her closet wearing only a white undershirt and white and blue striped panties, and then heads off to the lamp table next to her queen sized bed covered with a black blanket. She squints her eyes and focused her glare on the small screen of her cell phone.

"M-Miwa?!" Hurriedly, she picked up her phone and answered it. She took a deep breath and then said, "Miwa-chan, good evening. What can I help you with?" At first she heard random screams, howls, and shouts with different tones for a few seconds. After they calmed down, Miwa replied.

"Renai-chan, the band is having a party tonight. Can you come?" she asked with an excited tone. "It's okay if you ca—"

"Of course I'll attend! I miss you guys!" Vivianne replied, smiling. "So, where?"

"Just the studio. See you in thirty!" then Miwa hung the phone. Vivianne jumped in joy and squealed. Hastily, she went back to her closet and picked up some guy clothes and girl clothes. She wore a chest binder before wearing a dark blue polo shirt and black slacks. She put a white shirt with black paint splat designs, a blue short jacket, a black mini-skirt with fluffs at the end, white stockings and black high-cut sneakers in a large blue shoulder bag. She wore brown contacts to hide her blue eyes, for her long blonde hair, she put her hair up and wore a black and blue checker-like fedora. Lastly, she wore black thick square framed glasses and a light blue disposable mask. She took a last look on the mirror before leaving her room with a big smile, and of course her blue shoulder bag.

When she got out of her house, she went to the taxi terminal, not so far away, for a ride. The studio she goes to was too far for to run, and every time she goes to the studio, she calls on her _formerly_ trusted driver to bring her there. However, unfortunate things happen to those who sin and or betray others. When she remembers those person who she held dear, suddenly turning their backs against her, she would think if what was happening to her is something she deserved.

In the taxi, she looked out the grey window. She kept her hands on her shoulder bag that was on her laps. A little smile crept on her lips when she heard her first début song on the radio.

"This song is nice, isn't it?" the driver mentioned. "My daughter is a big fan of Renai Mizuki. I've become a fan of her because of my daughter."

"Well, Renai-chan _is_ a good singer." Vivianne replied. "If I'm not mistaken, the title of the song is _elbadaernU._"

"I think that's it. Mai Mai songs titles are so hard to read and pronounce. Have you noticed that?"

"Pretty much."

As she listened, she giggled. During that time, when they were making the PV, she was doing her best to learn the choreography by Miwa. Many times, she'd fall on her bottom, trip and fall on her face and lastly, she'd slip on her own sweat. It was her first time to do choreography for anything so, she felt extremely jumpy. Yet, in the end of the day, she'd finish what she started as others would want it too.

"As others would want…" she muttered in a wheezy way. "Hn… You selfish people…"

The taxi passed many roads, turns, street lamps, pedestrians, and the like. A few tall buildings with big names, she passed them on the way. Just by going to the studio made her reminisce so much.

"We're here, sir." The driver informed the inattentive Vivianne. "1500 Yen."

"Hai." She responded with a deep-ish voice. She brought out her red wallet, pulled out 2000 yen and gave it to the driver. "Keep the change. Keep safe, driver-san." Then she left the cab. She stood in front of the building with a big grin.

"Mai Mai Studio." She whispered to herself as she looked at the red building. She strolled round the small building and went to the backstage pass. A tall muscular man wearing a coat and tie stood with a straight look. "Who's there?" he asked, looking to his right.

"I-It's me, Renai Mizuki." She reacted, walking out of her hiding place while removing her fedora, revealing her lengthy blonde locks. "I have my ID with me, so if you need to-"

"Renai-san!" he called. "The others have waited for you! Come in." he unlocked the door, opened it, and gestured his hand, telling her it's okay to enter. She bowed and then entered.

She immediately went to the CR to change into her girl clothes that she packed up earlier.

Later, she went out wearing the clothes she packed. Then, she ran through the shimmering corridors, passing a few doors until she stops in front of the black door that had a "PASSWORD REQUIRED" sign.

_Knock. KnockKnock. Bang. . . KnockKnock. TapTapTap._

The door slammed open and Vivianne received by many hugs from the band members.

"Renai!"

"Ai-nee! I miss you!"

"Renai, my love~!"

Vivianne felt her tears stream down her cheeks as she looks at the female members embracing her. She raised up her head to see the other members standing by the door with happy faces.

"Oh yeah, Miwa." Vivianne called, patting the head of the aforementioned girl, "I've been practicing the song you sent me. Should we practice or something?" Miwa looked at Vivianne's beautiful blue orbs with her black ones and grinned.

"Of course! Super song: _Feel so good*_ is a go!" Miwa answered. Everyone grinned and then went inside the room. "Last minute recording guys! We'll try to pass through the song at least twice, and then we're gonna start the recording. Attendance check!" Everyone sat on bean bag chairs, which was scattered around the room. The room looks like a typical, and average. Except for the dubbing room at the back, of course. The room was big enough to put 4 one-person sized bunk beds –which is actually tried and tested already–, the floor was as light orange, shiny and made of ceramic tiles like from the exterior of the room. The wall _was _white. Now, it's covered with colourful paint splatters. Elegant chandeliers lit the room, and there are no windows. But, at least there's a ventilation system and air-con. That's good right?

"Miwa? Present! Renai? Present!" Miwa started. "Uukyo twins?"

"Present!" the male twins replied, raising their hands with goofy grins on their faces.

"Shi-Dog."

"It's Shi-R*! Not 'Shi-Dog', stupid." a raven-haired male growled.

"Kuromeru Nekou?"

"Nyaa~! Here and alive!" a young female teen who wore a maid outfit, and cat ears replied.

"Last but not the least, Ichigo Pastel?"

"Has gone and is undergoing incarnation." A young woman replied, giggling.

"Yes! The band is complete!" Miwa exclaimed, jumping in joy. "Let's start then! You know what to do people. I'll be here, cheering and managing and stuff."

All of the members got on their feet and went to their stations.

The tall twins who were wearing Visual Kei-ish outfits started to tune their electric guitars. The lead guitarist is Uukyo Ren. He wore black long-sleeve polo, a red tie, black slacks with chain belts and the like, lastly, boots. He wore a spiked collar necklace. His black hair had red highlights and he wore bluish grey contact lens. His younger twin brother, named Uukyo Ten, wore the same outfit but, it was the exact opposite colour. Well, he did wear a black polo but he covered it with a white jacket. Instead of spiked accessories, he wore plain black bracelets of different sizes.

Shi-R, called as Shi-Dog by Miwa*, was warming his fingers up for the bass. Unlike the twins, he wore a simple outfit like, – I don't know, maybe– a black shirt with super random words on them, jeans, and sneakers.

Kuromeru, simply called as NeKOu, just stayed on her neon green beanbag chair and played games on her newly brought PSP. She's the drummer of the band. Also, she only 14 years old. No one knows of her side job –which is being a drummer dressed up as a maid– besides the members and herself.

Last but not the least, as mentioned, is Ichigo Pastel. She's in the dubbing room along with the other 3, setting up for practice and recording. She wore a black cocktail dress with floral designs by the hemlines, and black flats. Her long black hair was tied into a bun, and she wore red square framed glasses.

Miwa, the manager, mysteriously disappeared. After a few minutes, they started. Also, Miwa has mysteriously re-appeared out of nowhere, carrying her laptop. Miwa secretly decided to start the recording by placing activating a few cameras hidden in the room.

She started to play the intro using some programs. The soft playing of few chords from the electric keyboard followed it. NeKOu tapped her drumsticks against each other and then tapped the hi-hat. The electric guitar started with an ascending note, and then played a few more notes. A few chords from the keyboard accompanied the lead guitar as it played. The bass and second guitar followed, and more sounds from the drums resonated. The music sent a jazz-feel around the room. Miwa then decided to change the tints of the white lights to a royal blue for everyone to feel the song more from her laptop. Renai held the microphone stand and tapped her foot to the beat and rhythm.

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday  
warui koto juuko ii koto ikko  
shouritsu warume nanka tsuitenai na  
kedo yatto ato ichinichi  
ukareta kimochi de sugosu Friday  
konshuumatsu ha nani wo shiyou ka_

_saikin mitenaishi eiga toka mo ii na  
itsumo yori chotto kawaii kakkou shite  
omottetara kyuu ni ashita ga machidooshiku naru  
sonna five in the evening_

_Feel so good  
heto heto ni naru made kyou mo ganbattashi  
saa kaerou  
gohobi ni amai mono demo kattechaou kana_

"_chotto soko yuku KIMI,  
kore kara doko iku no? kawaii ne"  
sore a doumo But I have no time for you  
datte sekkaku no weekend  
watashi ha jiyuu nano jama shinaide  
ashidori ha karaku SUKIPPU funde_

_sou ieba konnaida mitsuketa fukuyasan  
hanagara no WANPI hoshikattandatta  
hayakuikanakya omise tojimacchau yo  
sukoshi aseru ima ha half past nineteen_

_Feel so good  
heto heto ni naru made asobanakya  
datte sa kyou ha Saturday night  
shuuden ki ni shitsutsu mou sukoshi asondechaou kana_

_Feel so good  
watashitteba ichinichi youbi machigaeteta  
aa mou! manukemo ii toko  
zenryoku DASSHU de kakekome  
GIRI SE-FU aa tasukatta_

_atto iu ma no Sunday  
omeate no youfuku mo kaetashi  
sasoku ashita kiteicchaou kana  
uto uto shinagara kangaeru  
konshuu mo ganbarou_

The band played throughout, even after Vivianne's voice faded out. After a few moments, "**CUT!**" Miwa shouted.

"Awesome guys! Just let me edit this and we're done. _OMG._ This is the most awesome one-shot ever."

"W-what? You started recording?!" Renai questioned with a shocked face. "How? What? Why?"

"We have to finish early so we can party!" Miwa answered, grinning. The other band members howled, and then left their instruments, gently, before leaving the dubbing room.

"Ah, Renai! Tomorrow, we film for our PV. Along with everyone else too! Also, we have to record some second voicing. Editing is…" she traced off.

"Ne, Miwa. Did you plan all of this from the start?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

* * *

_**Later On...**_

Vivianne left the building, happily. When she got out, she saw Hibari about to pass by, riding on his crimson red motorcycle. She rises up her hand and waves at him. Hibari stopped his ride when it was near her. He sent her a death glare, which Vivianne brushed off. The happy blonde-haired woman skipped to the prefect and looked at his ride. "This is yours?" she asked, poking the black leather seat. She took a quick glance at the vehicle of Hibari.

"Yes. What are you doing out at this late hour?" he asked with a menacing tone. "…Well?"

"I just visited the band I'm in.," she answered, smiling at him. "How about you?"

"Just finished some business in Nami Middle." He replied. "Let's go."

"…Okay?"

Vivianne sat behind Hibari and embraced him, wrapping her arms around his torso, tightly. Hibari starts the motor and then rides away in a great speed. They passed many colourful and bright buildings. Bright street lights, noisy streets, crowded lanes… They're not in Namimori anymore.

"Hibari, why are we here?" she asked the prefect, nervously.

"I just have to get something. Ju—"

When he was about to finish, daggers flew towards them out of nowhere. The crowd passing by shrieked and gasped at the scene. Hibari successfully dodged the daggers and took another way. Hibari took a turn and entered an alley.

"What kind of herbivore fans do you have?" he asked, avoiding all the metal weapons being thrown at them. Hibari took another turn and found themselves on an empty road.

"Hibari, take care. I'll be back." She said before jumping off. Hibari stopped immediately when Vivianne jumped away. Vivianne fell on her bottom, and ran off before Hibari would do anything else to stop her. Hibari decides to follow her through the roads. "Herbivore." He called, pulling out his arms to Vivianne's direction. "Get back. I'll bite you to death if you don't." Hibari speeds up and is about to wrap his arms around Vivianne's waist, when suddenly Vivianne jumped highly, avoiding Hibari's arms.

"Just let me be alone please!" she shouted. "I promise to return. I'll take care of them and then get some rest where they can't find me. Trust me."

"Stupid. Sounds like your committing suicide, herbivore."

"Dammit, just let me do what I want, no… Let me do what I _need_ to do!"

"I'll bite you to death when you don't return tomorrow. I'll find you if you try escaping."

"It's a deal then!" she shouted before taking a turn towards the neighbourhood nearby. In addition, there were no more attacks given to the couple.

_It's too silent_. Hibari thought, making his way back home.

Hibari entered his wide Japanese styled home. As soon as he entered, removed his shoes and stepped closer towards the house, he felt something wound his cheek. "Hn…" he said to himself. "Since when did this happen…?" His navy blue pupils moved around, scanning the corridor. He saw a few needle-sized holes on the wall. He attempts to move his arms and feet but the invisible strings tore his clothes.

"The herbivores that put these wires will be bitten to death," he said. "For tearing my school uniform and trespassing." He let out an ominous aura while he glares at his left. The intruder is still inside. Hibari felt the presence of the foreigner in his home. A smirk appeared on Hibari's lips and he active his ring. Large amounts of purple flames starts to crawl on the strings, and the strings burn and turn to nothingness. Just before the violet flames would reach the wooden walls of his simple home, it disappears. "Show yourself, herbivore." He said, approaching the door where Hibari felt the presence. "Don't play aroun-"

He stopped at his tracks when he saw only a letter with dying will flames, enveloping it. He picked up the letter, which was on the floor and opened it. His eye twitched at the content. It says… _nothing._ There was only a sketch of Vivianne as a younger teen. It had some Italian words at the bottom, which Hibari was unable to comprehend. It is what caused Hibari's irritation.

_This makes no sense._ Hibari thought before putting down the paper on the low table just a few inches from where he's standing. Hibari starts to roam around his territory to find for more clues or such. From the living room, to his bedroom, to the bathroom, closet, and to the kitchen, everything is at its place. Nothing moved, nothing added. He wondered what those from earlier was for. Was it just to prank him? A threat? Thinking of possible suspects is impossible at the moment. But, thinking of next moves are easy.

* * *

Panting, she ran towards an abandoned road. It was not her instincts that made her run to the lonely road she chose to explore, it was something else… Maybe a ghost or a peculiar presence was pulling her to that path. When she got farther, her pace slows down until she's just walking. She stops on her tracks when she notices a strong wind blow from her left. When the wind finally weakens, she looks to her left and sees an abandoned park. With curiosity unable to leave her mind, she passes through the ruined black metal gates, making herself enter in the lone area called _Kokuyo Land._

She immediately notices the building at the centre of the abandoned park. Cold winds brush against her pale skin, making her shiver a bit. She looked up the dark sky, and noticed dark and heavy clouds enveloping the sky, hiding away the moon and stars, making it darker than it already is. Ignoring the possible dangers to go against her, she first focuses on getting to the building sooner without getting lost or injured or being soaked by the droplets of rain starting to descend from the sky.

With every footstep she makes, as she gets closer, she feels her heart fluttering. The reason is besides the fact that she has entered into a strange territory in the night, it's because she felt _something_ in that building that shouldn't be there. Luck didn't accompany her during the short stroll, which seems to take an eternity, because within a small number of seconds, the weak rain goes stronger, making Vivianne soaking wet. Using her small body, she covers up the shoulder bag with an embrace. Finally, she reaches the building and notices a few lights are open. With that, she clutched her bag tight, and entered cautiously.

"W-who's there?" asks a girl with a soft voice. Vivianne stops on her tracks as she tries to see through the darkness. Sounds of footsteps resonated through the room. Unsure of where the girl is approaching, Vivianne clutches her bag more.

_Click._

A small light bulb illuminated the spacious room, which seemed to be a lounge before. Vivianne turns her head to both ways; she notices the girl is not around. Then, she felt a pointy object touching her nape. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was running away from some assassins. Then, I found myself here. Because of the sudden rain, I ran in here hoping to get shelter." Vivianne answered. "If you just let me stay for a while, I won't bother you."

"How do I know if you're not trying to do bad things?" she asks, moving her way to Vivianne's front. Vivianne gawked at the girl.

"I'll do anything. Just don't throw me out!" Vivianne replied, closing her eyes shut, clutching her bag more tightly. "I'll let you inspect my stuff. If I need to go back out to the rain to get you something then I'll comply."

"E-etto…" the girl stuttered. "I-I trust you… If you're going to stay, then please keep your distance from us."

"Thank you so much! I'm umm… Vivianne Trancy. You are?" The girl then looked at her a bit surprised.

"I'm Chrome Dokuro. You're the cloud man's lover, right?" Chrome asked, her shocked face calming down, putting down her trident to her side. It was Vivianne's turn to be surprised. With that back-question, she found out two things about Chrome.

"Chrome Dokuro… You're a mafia? And, who told you about me? No one knows of my _real _name." Vivianne glared at her. Chrome just looked at her with a blank stare.

"P-please don't get mad, Vivianne-san. I'm part of t-the mafia, yes. I-it w-was Reborn-san who told m-me about you. H-he told m-m-me that i-it's a m-must that I should know y-you s-since you're going t-to be Cloud man's wife."

"Reborn?! What-?!"

"P-please c-change into something dry, V-Vivianne-san. And, m-my comrades might w-wake up if you're too noisy. S-sorry if I s-seem to be b-bossy!"

Vivianne seemed to calm down, then she smiled at Chrome. "Someday, I'll try to return the favour, Chrome Dokuro." Chrome seemed to just nod and smile back at her.

"Where will I stay?" Vivianne asked, smiling goofily.

"Here…" Chrome answered as she turns around, walking towards a door. Vivianne followed, her body less tense than before.

They passed by a few broken and old rooms, broken floors, holes in the walls, and then a spacious room with only a couch inside. It piqued her interest when she saw a muscular blonde student sleeping on the floor. She stopped, and peeked inside.

"Who's he?" she questioned, not turning her gaze away. Vivianne felt something else luring her to enter. So far, nothing bad has happened because of her curiosity. She waited for Chrome's reply before attempting to enter. When she turned her head to the right, Chrome was already gone. For a few moments, she debated with herself whether to check out the room or whether to look for Chrome before getting a cold. Then she decided.

Vivianne took one last turn to check if anyone else is around. _Coast clear!_ She thought to herself, making a determined face doing so. With a big smile, she tiptoed her way inside. She tried her best not to make a sound, but the noisy wooden floors gave her away. As a greeting, a few needles hit her thighs and ankles. She fell to her side, trying her best not to create any impact between her lower body and the floor that much. A pool of blood started to soak her already soaked clothes. _Just nice. Perfectly nice._

* * *

_A/N: __**Kindly go to our profile to vote on who should end up with Vivianne! Please leave some reviews for me to read and use as energy? **_

_**A reviewer asked: What arc is this? Shimon arc? ( o - o )  
Answer: Somewhere before the Shimon arc? I'd rather call it 'Daily Arc'. Dino's in the story as a sensei because it's weird if he'd suddenly quit in the middle of the year or something**_

_elbadaernU – EGOIST. It's from their new album, "All Alone With You".  
Feel so good – supercell. From their album "Today is A Beautiful Day."_

_*Shi-R. Miwa calls Shi-R as Shi-Dog because she thinks the sounds dogs make is "Aru", the same way to pronounce R._

_If you want some spoilers for the next chapter, leave a review and I'll tell you. IF YOU WANT ;)  
Don't forget, please vote on the poll in our profile!_


	11. Nearing The Finale

**A/N: Kindly visit my profile to vote on the ending! I re-did the poll because I recently found out it was a multiple-select. When you vote, choose wisely!**

* * *

Hello! How Are You?  
_Chapter 11: Nearing the Finale_

As soon as she passed through the broken down doors of the theatre, she was greeted with many punctures on her thighs and legs with the use of needles. Immediately, she collapsed. Trying her best, she fell on her left, the side that was left uninjured. Vivianne looked around, her eyes travelling from every corner from the room, as she did so; she attempts to remove the needles that she can pick with her fingers. When she did so, blood trickled more and more.

"What are you doing here?" a tall pale student with a white beanie asked, approaching her. "Anyone who breaks in will die without mercy." She looked at the tall pale student with a bit of fear. She looked at his blank eyes as he approached her.

"Chrome told me I can stay for a while." Vivianne said. "What's in your needles? Why can't I move my leg?"

"Stop lying."

"Why are you so noisy, byon?!" the other student asks as he sat up. He turned around and saw the intruder and his comrade, possibly about to battle. He stood up, put his hands in his pockets, and approached the girl. Vivianne felt vulnerable as the tall blonde looks at her like a dog.

"Do you think she's a friend of that stupid girl, byon?" the blonde male asks, leaning down to further inspect her. The other student adjusted his glasses and replied, "Who's the stupid girl you're talking about?"

"Just answer, byon!"

"I'm Vivianne Trancy… I was caught by Chrome Dokuro entering your territory, and then she let me stay here for a while after I pleaded." The duo looked at her, disbelieving.

"Ken! Chikusa!" Chrome called as she enters the theatre. "P-please stop." Vivianne looked at Chrome with so much relief and happiness. She would have hugged Chrome if she could stand that time. But no, it didn't happen. She just laid on the floor, nearly bleeding to death.

"Who's this useless girl, byon?" Ken asks, kicking Vivianne's arm. Vivianne, sitting up, took her bag and took the shirt she brought earlier. She ripped it and wrapped it on her higher thigh to stop the bleeding. She remained seated on the floor and looked at Chrome.

"S-She's Vivianne-san…" Chrome answered, removing her gaze from Vivianne's. "C-cloud man's fiancé."

"We should kill her." Chikusa said, about to attack. "Mukuro doesn't need any Mafioso around our territory."

"Don't! She told us she won't do anything bad."

"Please let me stay! I won't be a burden. If you want, I'll treat to you to a lot if restaurants when I'm all better." Ken's face lit up; Chrome smiled and blushed; Chikusa kept his poker face. Vivianne then tries to stand, which she has successfully done, but immediately collapsed. Luckily, Chikusa caught her before she hit the floor again.

"I'll help you around." Chikusa said. "You'll be able to walk again tomorrow."

"I see. Thank you, Chikusa."

"Vivianne-san, I have some spare clothes… Please use them before you get sick." Chrome said.

"Thank you, Chrome Dokuro."

"Just call me Chrome-chan."

Ken growled and walked away. Chikusa then carried Vivianne bridal style; Chrome asks Chikusa to follow her to her _room, _and Chikusa complied. Chikusa carried her light body to a room, not so far by. It was a small room, and it was just for Chrome's clothes. It made Vivianne wonder where Chrome sleeps.

"Just pick out what will fit you…"

Vivianne looks at Chrome, and smiles. "Do you have any more spare uniforms?"

"I ha-have two more… L-let me get one." Chrome entered the small room, and after a few moments, she comes out, holding a folded female Kokuyo uniform. Chikusa and Vivianne looks at it.

"Thank you, Chikusa. I'll handle myself from here."

Chikusa gently puts her down and walks off. Chrome lends her the clothes, smiling. The more Vivianne looks at Chrome's smiles, the more she notices that they are fake and sad. Whatever it making Chrome melancholic, became Vivianne's new interest. With a sad smile, Chrome helps Vivianne to change into the Kokuyo uniform. Chrome starts by removing Vivianne's blue short jacket, and then her white shirt. Before she starts to remove Vivianne's undergarments, Chrome asks permission which is granted by Vivianne. Chrome starts to remove Vivianne's skirt. The blush on her cheeks was obvious and cute. Chrome removes her socks and shoes, then dresses Vivianne up with the green Kokuyo uniform.

"V-Vivianne-san… C-can I call you Vivi-chan?" Chrome asks as she helps Vivianne stand up. When Vivianne was able to stand up, she puts one of her arms around Chrome's shoulder for support. Vivianne looks at Chrome and replies, "Sorry. Only Hibari can call me that. Please call me Renai or Ai."

"H-hai…"

Chrome then walks back to the theatre room along with Vivianne. On the couch on the stage, she puts Vivianne on it, making her seat on the dark pink couch.

"R-Renai-san, c-can I hear you s-sing… etto… _Yoru ga Akeru yo_…? I-it's my favourite…"

"Sure thing, Chrome…"

"_ano hitsuji wa doko e yuku no  
kitto soko wa rakuen ga atte  
samishii no mo fuan na no mo wasurerareru  
kizu darake no mama_

_nemurenu yoru wo ikutsu mo koete  
ki ga tsukeba mata tadoritsuiteta  
fukaku aoi kono sora_

_one sheep two sheep three sheep  
mou sugu yoru ga akete yuku kara  
subete ga hajimaru sonna fuu ni sa  
omoetanda yo ima_

_hito wa doushite riyuu nashi de  
ikiru koto ga dekinai no darou  
namida suru no mo arasou no mo  
aishiau no mo wasurete shimau no ni_

_ari no mama de irareru nara sore dake de ii  
hoka ni nani mo iranai kara  
dakedo sonna sekai nante aru darou ka  
kimi ni aitai kimi ni_"

After singing, she noticed Chrome fell asleep, Chrome's head resting on Vivianne's shoulders. Smiling, Vivianne looks to her right. She noticed a slightly opened door there.

"Do you like my singing? Ken? Chikusa?" Vivianne asked. It was odd how Chrome didn't wake up. But, it's for the better. Ken and Chikusa comes out of their hiding place and glares at Vivianne. "You know, Ken and Chikusa, I have a weird feeling I've seen you before. Have you been to one of my concerts? Perhaps, you've visited Namimori. Ah, I can't remember."

"So, that big-headed girl noticed too, byon." Ken growled.

"Hn." Chikusa clicked his tongue.

"Maybe we're friends in our past lives? If we are, then we need to have a grand reunion!" Vivianne said, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What are you talking about, byon?! Why would be friends with you?!" Ken exclaimed.

"Isn't it odd that we feel like we know each other?" Chikusa asked, adjusting his glasses. "And we can't recall anything of a meeting with her."

"Whut?" Ken questioned, looking at him. Vivianne giggled and replied, "So, where do you want to eat tomorrow?"

"Don't change the topic!"

"Oh my, Chrome might wake up. I wonder what Chrome likes… Do you know?"

"Stupid-! We're talking—"

"Maybe Ken would like steak and Chikusa something… fishy? I'm sure Chrome would like chocolates. Well, let's talk about it tomorrow. Good night, everyone."

Ken and Chikusa glared at the sleeping Vivianne before leaving.

* * *

"Renai-san?" she called, looking around the theatre. Chrome sat from her place, which is the sofa, and turns her head to look for Vivianne. Instead of seeing Vivianne, she sees Ken and Chikusa asleep by the door. The sun hits Chrome's eye, which made her look away.

"Good morning, my darlings!" Vivianne greeted as she barged in the theatre room wearing a different attire and carrying a few bags. "It's almost noon! Get up and get dressed! We're gonna celebrate for no reason~!" Ken and Chikusa death glared at her for her loud and cheerful greeting, while Chrome smiled at her. Vivianne approached Ken and Chikusa and gave them a white paper bag, and then she approached Chrome and gave her one as well. "Get dressed, everyone~!" Ken let out a grunt while Chikusa started to get ready.

_**Half an hour later**_

The Kokuyo trio were in the streets of Namimori. Ken looked around the streets like a curious child; Chikusa and Chrome kept their cool manners; and lastly Vivianne was talking to someone on her cell phone.

When Ken couldn't take Vivianne's chattering, he shouted; "Byon! Trancy! Are you wasting our time our something, byon?!" People looked at the group, and gasped at the sight of the blonde singer. They brought out cameras and phones and took pictures of Vivianne. The crowd talked among each other about her rumours and the like. More and more people approached the big crowd.

"Oya…" Vivianne said. "With these people around, I might be late for my appointment. Please be good darlings and let us leave. I'd have to do drastic actions if you don't."

A guy who seemed to be a yankee* pushed through the crowd and approached Vivianne. Chrome looked at the yankee, and then at Vivianne. "You think you can pass through here, little missy?" the yankee asked, popping his knuckles. "You'd have to pay the price." Vivianne shifted her body a bit, making her side view the only thing visible to the yankee, she splits her legs a shoulder apart from each other. Her front foot was pointed at the babbling yankee, and the other is twisted into 90 degrees. Cue the video cameras and the like. "Chrome, cover us up with illusions." Chrome nodded and then complied. "After the _whining_ of this _self-proclaimed gay yankee_, make it seem that Ken and Chikusa attacks him."

"O-okay."

"Who are you calling gay?! I'll teach you a less—" before he could finish, Vivianne has already attacked the yankee with an Axe Kick*. Ken and Chikusa looked Vivianne in awe. Chikusa, even though it doesn't seem like it, is the one more surprised. Just yesterday, she was paralyzed with his needles. Walking would even be a difficulty; however… she was able to do _that_. "Before you die, I'd like to inform you… I was originally born with the name 'Mei Yukichi'."

"It's impossible. She's dead." The yankee said.

"I know she's dead… So, Ken… Chikusa… Who'd like to do the honour of killing him?"

Then he started to plead to her. Vivianne turned around to look at the two men. They remained silent because, "You finish him off, byon." Ken said.

"Fine. But you'll dispose the body."

Vivianne looked at the man lying on the pavement with cold eyes. "Everyone, please close your eyes. _Please._" Everyone looked at her, then complied. Next, they heard sounds of what it seems to be heartless slaughtering, shredding of flesh, breaking of bones and… stuff they usually _did_ do back in Estraneo or something.

"D-Don't… Please. No! Gah! Shit!" they heard. "Not my… No, don't break my- , Ah. Ghack."

Then there were pure sounds of bones breaking, squelching of innards and meat. Just by hearing, Chrome felt her stomach churn.

"It's all done. You can open your eyes. Also, Chrome can break the illusion now. Thank you for participating." When they opened their eyes, it's as if nothing happened. All of the people are just passing by, the yankee is gone.

"What the heck happened, byon?" Ken asked.

"The question is not about the past, it's about what's gonna happen. And soon, we're gonna eat lunch and then go buy some desserts for us. We're gonna buy you guys a lot of new stuffs."

Chikusa looked at Vivianne suspiciously, while Chrome looked at her worried.

"H-He's a mafia, right? N-no… he's a-an assassin."

"Correct you are, Chrome. He's from the… ummm… I can't remember. But, my mom says that I'm on the chase since childhood. Don't know why. Well, let's stop the chit-chat. Let's hurry before it starts crowding around the steak restaurant."

Once again, Vivianne got on her phone and talked. They moved from the stops from where they stood and began to move forward.

"So, Miwa-chan, can you call me a taxi? Yeah, in front of the umm… Namimori book store. So, 5 minutes? Okay then. Thanks."

The trio just looked at her. They stopped in front of the Namimori Book Store when Vivianne said so. Ken, throughout the walk, was giving Vivianne a suspicious glare. Ever since he felt like he met Vivianne, he tried to remember more about his past. However, his past is filled with blood, seeking refuge, saving Mukuro Rokudo, being experimented by the Estraneo Family. Socializing seems impossible with his way of living back then, so how come there's a woman who seems to have an effect on him in the past appear out of nowhere? The same thoughts travel around Chikusa's mind.

"What are you looking at Ken?" Vivianne asks, not bothering to look at him.

"Do you know, as in _know_, the Estraneo Family, byon?" Ken asked. Chikusa looked at Ken, inside of his mind, a bit startled.

"The name rings a bell. Maybe I've come across them in the past."

Chikusa and Ken seriously feel, no… they _know,_ that there's something fishy.

"Vivianne-san, what's your last name again?" Chikusa asked.

"Trancy."

Everything. Every single detail was familiar. Yet, it felt like what they're looking for is inside a cage, no, a cell like in Vendicare. A cage that can't be broken by any force, and a cage that has lost its key. The trio kept glaring at each other. Vivianne sent a fake cheerful smile; Ken looked at her suspiciously; and Chikusa looked at her with, of course, blank eyes. Chrome kept silent because she felt Ken was going to have a fit or something.

"Renai-san," Chrome called. "I think the taxi you called is here." Vivianne then looked at the yellow taxicab that has just stopped a few moments ago. "The three of you will seat at the back. Is that okay?" Vivianne asked, opening the door to the back. The driver greeted her with a big smile when she opened the door. In return, Vivianne greeted him as well and asked how his daughter was doing. A small talk.

"Let's get going, byon. I'm hungry!" Ken said as he entered the taxicab, hurriedly. Chrome followed Ken in entering, then Chikusa. Vivianne closed the door for them, and then she opened the door to the front seat of the taxi and entered. Before she closed the door she asked the driver if he knows where to go. Sadly, he didn't know. After a deep sigh, she closed the door and brought out her cell phone, again. She instructed the driver where to go, which turns to take. The usual. Ken, who sat near the window, went into _dog mode._ He opened the window, and then put his head out and put out his tongue. Vivianne felt a bit embarrassed, but she really didn't care what others think of her anymore.

After passing by a few streets, shops and such, they arrived. After Vivianne paid the driver, the group exited the taxi, and stood in front of the steak house Vivianne mentioned. It was the steak house where Vivianne brought Hibari for their first date. _Namimori Steak House_. It doesn't look impressive on the exterior; it doesn't look like it can actually grab attention. But it's always a full-house inside. Reservations are actually required when anyone wants to eat there. Then, the group entered the steak house.

"Good morning, Trancy-san. You've come just in time." A waitress greeted.

"Where's my table? And, I have talked to your manager. Are you informed about the agreement we settled?" Vivianne asked. "Please sit down, you three. Order as much as you want to." A waiter approached the three and showed them their seats, leaving Vivianne to talk to the waitress.

The waiter who assisted the Kokuyo trio lend them menus. Ken just said, "The juiciest steak you have! And a raw plate of beef." Chikusa and Chrome looked at Ken, in their minds, a bit disgusted. "I-I'll have… umm…" Then Vivianne entered the scene. Vivianne sat down next to Chrome and ordered; "Tenderloin for me. Well done. 1 chocolate ice cream and 1 strawberry parfait. For the beverage… Large iced tea."

"I-I'll have w-what Renai-san wants… Except, I won't have t-the strawberry umm… parfait and… O-only a m-medium sized iced tea…" Chrome said.

"Porterhouse. Iced Tea." Chikusa ordered.

"Would you be interested in the new contest Namimori Steak House is holding?" the waiter asked while taking down the orders on his small notepad.

"Ooh~ Is it an eating contest again?" Vivianne asked, smiling brightly. The waiter nodded and further explained. "Yes. The competition now is a burger-eating contest. Be able to finish a steaming hot burger within 5 minutes. Are you up for it?"

"Can't I just order it and savour every second of eating it?" Vivianne asked.

"That would be 800 yen. How many would it be?"

"2! And can I come back later for a burger steak?"

"Of course, Trancy-san. So, it'd be a Chef's Surprise, umm… a plate of raw beef… 2 plates of Tenderloin and a plate of Porterhouse. For beverages, 1 large iced tea, 2 medium iced tea. And for dessert, 2 chocolate ice cream and a strawberry parfait. Oh, and 2 contest burgers. Is that all?"

"Give the doggie 5 patties. The big ones. Instead of the raw beef. That's all. Thank you."

The waiter eyed Chrome before leaving. Ken and Chikusa gave him a glare as he walked off.

"After this, you guys go to whatever place you want. Let's just meet up in Kokuyo land, let's say after an hour or two?" Vivianne said, looking at her cell phone. Ken agreed, then the other two agreed as well. Then, Vivianne starts to get the trio better. She'd ask them of their school, Italy, and more. Then, they mentioned a name.

"Mukuro… Rokudo? Is he famous in Italy?" Vivianne asked. They remained silent, obviously not wanting to answer. Vivianne didn't bother anymore. Then, Ken, Chikusa and Chrome starts to interview Vivianne about her life. Pretty much the same questions.

After half an hour of waiting, their orders came in. Vivianne and Ken seemed to have the most food on their area.

"Won't you get fat?" Chikusa asked,

"I will. But, since my name is flushed down the toilet, it's time for me to let loose. I'll eat as much as I want and I can! Thank you for this food!" Then she starts to eat like a very hungry child. She ate with no manners at _all,_ but Ken was more sloppy and messy. Chrome and Chikusa ate cleanly, of course.

After an hour of eating and chatting, it was time for them to leave. Vivianne called for the waiter, gesturing her fingers, asking him for the bill.

"D-Don't you t-think it's too exp-expensive, Renai-san…?" Chrome asked, avoiding Vivianne's look. Vivianne smiled and told Chrome not to worry. Not long, the waiter gave Vivianne a small black folder and waited for a moment. "Would you like to put that on your tab or—"

"I'll pay in cash." Vivianne said as she put out a few 1000 yen bills on the table. "Keep the change."

"Oy. Where do you get this money, byon?!" Ken asked.

"I _was_ famous and awesome. Now, I really don't care about what happens and I'm gonna live a life I've always wanted. Besides, my parents will send me money after they get informed about what happened to me."

"How weird, byon."

Vivianne grabbed her white shoulder bag, stood up, and fluffed her teal shirt-dress. Chrome, on the way of standing, accidentally broke the glass of water on the table. It grabbed the attention of many. Chrome apologized repeatedly before standing and then going to Vivianne's side. Of course, Ken insulted her accident. In the end, the gang just left without causing any more scenes. Before leaving, Vivianne glares at the waiter who served them, and mouthed, "Back off." The waiter stood, frozen, before nodding in reply.

* * *

"So, I've given you the money you'll probably need. If you run out of money, then I'm sorry, I have no more money to spend on." Vivianne explained as she walked down the sidewalk. "I'll go with Chrome. You two can go wherever your hearts desire."

With that, they parted ways. Chrome gripped on her navy-blue school bag while following Vivianne. People were sending the duo death glares as they walked. With confidence, Vivianne silently walked and ignored the glares. But, Chrome… she felt terribly uncomfortable with all of the eyes glued to her. She wanted to talk to Mukuro about the anxiety she's feeling.

"Chrome, don't mind them." Vivianne ordered, not averting her gaze from the path she walks. "Others laugh at those who hang their heads in shame. Raise your gaze to light the fire in your eyes."

Chrome snapped her head up, looking at Vivianne. From the bottom of her heart, she smiled to herself. It was bad for Vivianne because, terribly, she wanted to see Chrome smile, _genuinely._

_Mukuro-sama…_ Chrome thought to herself. _If you were here, would you say the same words?_

_Kufufufu… Perhaps. It seems you have made a new friend, my Chrome. _

Chrome blushed when she heard her master's voice. On rare occasions would Mukuro reply to her. Her smile grew wider as she blushed more.

_N-not really… She's the cloud m-man's fi-fiance. _Chrome replied to Mukuro.

_Oh? What an interesting catch you have made, my Chrome. Kufufufu… Well, I can't have you bumping into strangers. Look up to where you're walking._

Chrome noticed that Vivianne has already gone ahead. She couldn't see a trace of Vivianne in the crowded streets. And that's when another scene happens.

A few older high school students approached the lost Chrome. Their uniforms bore no school logos. They're just wearing plain collared shirts and slacks. When they were about to harass Chrome, here comes Tsuna and the others to rescue. Yamamoto brings out his baseball bat and hits the bad students. Gokudera brings out his dynamite and throws it to the bad people! Tsuna, the softie, approached Chrome to ensure her safety.

"B-boss…" Chrome stuttered.

"Where's Vivianne-san?" Tsuna asked, looking around. Gokudera and Takeshi approached the two, not shortly after beating up the other students.

"She must've ran off when she saw Hibari. Coward woman." Gokudera answered, crossing his arms.

"C-cloud man…?" Chrome questioned.

"Yup. Hibari's looking for Vivianne-chan. By the way, what brings you here, Chrome-chan?" Takeshi asked, grinning.

"I-I was with R-Renai-san… E-excuse me…" Chrome stood up and ran away. The Vongola trio then looked at each other.

Chrome, with her pale and slender legs, hurried her way back to Kokuyo land. In her mind, she thinks that maybe Vivianne is back in Kokuyo land.

The exact opposite of what she thought is what she saw in Kokuyo land.

Exhausted that she is, she went to the theatre, snuggled herself in a corner, and napped. There she dreamt…

"_M-Mukuro-sama…?" Chrome called the figure in front of her. _

"_Kufufufu… Are you tired of bonding with your new acquaintance, my Chrome?" Mukuro asked, turning around to gaze into Chrome's eye._

"_N-not really…" she answered, blushing. "D-do you need s-something, Mukuro-sama?"_

"_Well, I do have a favour in mind. Fufufu… Would you listen to it?"_

"_Of course!" she answered, not even batting an eyelash._

"_I think you're 'friend' Vivianne is a significant 'figure' for me someday. Will it be okay if you befriend her more, my cute Chrome? Kufufufu… You trust me, do you not?"_

"_I'll do whatever Mukuro-sama says…!"_

_Mukuro placed his pale hand on the girl's head, and smirked. He mouthed 'Very good.' Before waking Chrome up._

Chrome snapped her head up and looked around. She saw Vivianne carrying a few bags of food and other stuff, while preparing for what it seems, a small party. There was a small table in the theatre, and Vivianne puts the bags down the table and starts to prepare for a meal. Vivianne tied up her straight hair into a bun, and wore a plain white apron. She brought out a pair of glasses, and a book, and gave off a determined aura. Her face definitely screamed, "I don't know a thing about cooking!" The violet haired girl stood from the corner and approached the blonde-haired woman. Chrome asked if she can help, Vivianne in reply, enthusiastically nodded.

In the process of making dinner on the electric stove, Chrome did more than half of the work, while Vivianne was the one who helped Chrome. Vivianne and Chrome were clueless about cooking. Not one bit of information about did they know about cooking. They just did their best that is what counts, right?

After an hour of cooking, preparing and the like, the male duo returned. With big smiles, the two teenagers greets them.

"Welcome back, Ken and Chikusa!" They greeted the two men who were carrying a few bags of whatever things they wanted. Ken sat down on the black tatami mat; a small drool dripping down by the corner of his mouth. Chikusa sat next to the blonde male, and looked at the meal prepared for them. He saw fried fish, soup, rice, vegetables and pork chops. Something served at a normal family dinner. Of course, Chikusa nor the others wouldn't know what dishes are served in a normal family. Not once did they have one.

"What's this, byon?!" Ken asked, sniffing the food.

"Just another small party. After this, I'm leaving, so…" Vivianne answered. Everyone looked at the food. The said a small prayer before digging in.

"I thought this would taste better, byon." Ken commented as he ate.

"Well, _sorry_, Ken. It's just, I've been always buying my food at whatever places I can stop by."

"Tch. You can't cook at your age, byon? How dumb."

"Well, _sorry again, _Ken. I'm only 15 years old."

Everyone suddenly stopped and looked at Vivianne, startled. Vivianne continued to eat her cooking.

"You look _very_ older than that. Are you sure you're 15?" Chikusa asked. Chrome nodded.

"I'm 15. Why is it that almost everyone think I'm 18 or something?" Vivianne answered, trying to keep her tone calm.

They remained silent and ate. Ken hurriedly finished almost everything on the table, and plopped down on the floor. Later on, he sat up on his tatami mat again and said at those who were eating. "After this, the stupid intruder goes home right?"

"Yup. I'll leave. And call me _Renai _or _Vivianne._" Vivianne said, putting down her chopsticks and bowl down. Everyone has already finished and was actually just waiting for Vivianne to finish. The blonde woman collected the bowls and plates, put them in a plastic bag she prepared beforehand, and walks off. Chrome stood from her place, and then follows her. Ken and Chikusa's eyes monitored Chrome's figure as it gradually vanishes.

When the female duo is exploring the latter parts of the building, there was this awkward aura between the two.

"S-sorry for suddenly disappearing e-earlier… Chrome…" Vivianne apologized, looking at her feet as it walked.

"I-it's fine…" Chrome replied. Vivianne didn't bother to continue. She doesn't know what to say to continue the conversation. And after that, Vivianne left Kokuyo land. As the violet haired girl watched her _new friend_ walk, she felt her heart flutter for no reason.

Vivianne walked her long pale legs down the streets. It was just the time for the dismissal of students almost everywhere. Namimori District is crowded with students and office workers. Smiling, Vivianne walks her way home like a normal student. Looking to her right, she saw the head prefect of Namimori Middle. Then she ran as fast as she can, towards the pedestrian, hoping to get across before Hibari spots her. The sign shows it was safe to cross the pedestrian, so that's the route she took. Just as she was about to hit the middle part of the pedestrian, _it _happened.

The next thing that she notices are bright flashing lights, loud sounds of sirens and people crowding around her bloodied figure.

A driver, drove in Vivianne's path when he saw her cross. Officers claim that it was a hit and run since a few witnesses claim that they saw a man coming out of the car, and running as fast as he can. Vivianne's body was messed up. Completely messed up... Her head won't stop oozing the rich red crimson, there was a big wound around her body, some of her muscles and veins were showing because of it. The flesh and muscle of some parts of her lower body, ripped off, therefore showing bits of her bones. The marks of the rubber tires engraved on her formerly perfect skin. The car completely ran her over. The oil marks and burnt marks on her skin showed it.

_God… Is this my time?_ She asked herself mentally. _If it is, then... hmm... what's God again..?_

* * *

_A/N: So, hi guys. Just in case you didn't get what happened in the last part, Vivianne got into a car accident, trying to avoid Hibari._

_A YANKEE IS SOME SORT OF DELINQUENT. NOT A BASEBALL PLAYER FROM AMERICA OR SOMETHING._

_**Once again, please go to our profile and vote on who you'd want Vivi to end up. Please? **_

_So, more stuff… Please leave reviews. How about I don't post another chapter until I get 25 reviews? :U  
Well, just a try… So, please review… *smiles at you readers * _

_**Last but not the least!**__  
I've decided to add some omake here. If you have absolutely any questions for any of the characters including me, then PM me or leave a review! Don't be shy please. Since I think I'm gonna end this sooner xD_

_And this is a random arc~! Just to clarify some things… I just want Dino there as a teacher because Dino-sensei is hot._


	12. Finale

**A/N: Kindly visit my profile to vote on the ending! When you vote, choose wisely! I terribly need good scores and not draws, so get into my profile and start voting. **

**Warning: 98% paragraphs. 2% everything else. And this is not the last chapter.**

* * *

Hello! How Are You?  
_Chapter 12: Finale_

The young prefect's day couldn't have gone worse. _His _herbivore is still not back in his territory. It's as if his most treasured prey escaped _his_ lair. And, possibly, a herbivore, who's not strong as Kyouya, would steal _his _prey. _His _Vivianne. So, there he is… Just sitting! He's just sitting behind his desk, waiting for any report from his Elvis-wannabe people, while reading a book. Like that's an awesome way to find her.

Waiting for his fellow committee members, he did not expect the news. Firstly, he did not expect that the news would come from his small bird companion, Hibird, who had just entered the Reception Room. Secondly, he didn't expect for his herbivore to be in the hospital, about to undergo an operation. After reading the letter delivered by Hibird, he stood abruptly from his seat, and heads toward the window. He notices a few _herbivores_ crowding around the gate. The herbivores crowding around the gate carried notepads, pen, cameras, and recorders. Not wanting to grab attention, he exited the school secretly.

The raven-haired prefect made his way to Namimori Hospital by jumping on top of buildings, houses, roofs, and running through the streets, he did so just to avoid crowds. Namimori Hospital is more than an average walking distance. It's approximately five blocks away from the school, and he chose _not_ to take a ride. Well, he_ is_ Hibari Kyouya.

When Kyouya got to the reception, he walked passed them and went to Vivianne's room. The nurses and doctors didn't bother to stop Kyouya because of their fear towards him. However, the Disciplinary Committee provided the hospital great security, so it made the staff feel respectful and thankful towards the said prefect.

_Room 181_

He entered the room, only to find it empty. The prefect let out a deep groan, before letting out an ominous aura. The patients in the other rooms felt Hibari's ominous aura pass through the walls. It made their spines quiver and think of scary thoughts, like there's a ghost or something. A nurse gently knocked on the door, and slightly opened it.

"Mr. Hibari..?" she called, hesitantly.

"Where's the patient here, _herbivore?_" he, did not question but demanded, as he turns around to look at the nurse. He put a strong emphasis on the last word to make sure it would convey fright to the nurse he's questioning.

"Eek! M-Ms. Trancy is c-currently undergoing operation!" With that answer, the prefect somehow calmed down. At least the deadly aura emanating from the prefect vanished. "Who's doing the operation?"

"H-her family doctor who rushed here after h-hearing the news…"

"That didn't answer my question. _Who's doing the operation?_" he demanded.

"His name is Dr. Shamal!"

Kyouya shuts his mouth shut. He turns around, and positions himself on the chair next to the bed. "What time will the operation finish?" the prefect asks, looking outside the window, his expression, stern and cold.

"Tomorrow. Early tomorrow…"

"Leave," Kyouya ordered, not averting his stern gaze. "Before I bite you to death."

Barely, he noticed time pass by after the nurse has left. Even though he had nothing to do except look at the people passing by, his mind was preoccupied with thoughts he didn't want happening in the near future, or at least, anytime in his world. He wondered who caused the accident, why did it have to happen, and when..? He sent his people to search for her in the district yet, they didn't return. Instead, Hibird is the one to tell him the horrid truth. He thought how Vivianne looks like when the accident happened. If he knew, then he'd guess whether the chances of surviving was sure or… _not._ If he'd found out sooner, he also thought, maybe he'd threaten that perverted doctor into saving her.

_12 hours…_ he thought.

He pulled out his black cell phone from his pocket and messaged his trustworthy right-hand man Kusakabe Tetsuya. He ordered Kusakabe to take care of the school premises, sleep over at his place to guard the house, and investigate on Vivianne's accident, and lastly, to bring him a book. Well, Kyouya didn't expect anyone to visit the half-dead singer. He knew well that she has no one left in her life; except for those herbivores, she calls 'friends'.

Kyouya, as he read the book, trying to pass time, knew well that sitting still there would do nothing. He could always leave a note to inform he visited her, and then stride off and return to his beloved school. There's still Thursday, so he had to rest and prepare for the day about to come. In addition, he knew the chances of seeing Vivianne that night is very slim.

"What am I doing here..?" he murmured to himself.

He put down the white book he was reading and looked at the clock next to the door. _9 pm, _it read. After that, he leaves the hospital and returns to his beloved school for a last-minute roaming. Before leaving, he made sure he left his crimson armband to show that he visited.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Her lifeless body lied on the white mattress of the room. Not one flinch has she made ever since the operation finished. Next to her bed was Chrome Dokuro, the new friend Vivianne made yesterday. The violet-haired girl found out the news through the TV from a convenient store she goes. After hearing the news, the violet-haired girl ran to the hospital as fast as she can. So, there she is. Sitting next to the body, still carrying her grocery bag and school bag, feeling sorry and… _jealous. _

Chrome and Vivianne had the same accident. Both lost their organs. Both had no family to turn back to. Both had no chances of living. Yet, Vivianne… Chrome's face cringed at the thought and at the feeling piercing her heart. For some reason, it felt unfair in Chrome's part. Is it mentioned that both of their parents are swimming in money? Well, leave those facts and truths; there was one thing Chrome feared for herself. It made her clench her own fists as she thought of _it. _The thought of Mukuro leaving her and choosing Vivianne made Chrome feel self-centred and jealous.

Vivianne is prettier than Chrome. Vivianne is more useful than Chrome. Vivianne is smarter than Chrome. Vivianne this… Vivianne that. However, the looks of Vivianne now made Chrome lighten up a bit.

The lifeless body of the singer looked much disfigured under the white dress she wore. The way Vivianne looked was much worse than what Chrome had back then. Many bandages covered her to hide her hideous, stitched, and burning skin. Her stomach has a big stitch to close up the wound after that operation. Her face, covered in bandages also, to cover her normal wounds and her disgusting cheek that is almost ripped off.

Once again, Chrome felt her insides turn. She hates how she thinks that Vivianne will steal Mukuro. In the end, Chrome is positive. Surely, Mukuro would not leave Chrome... _Not ever. _With that, her thoughts wandered to _that_ conversation she had yesterday.

Chrome glanced to the singer before feeling guilty again. She felt bad for harbouring such feelings in her heart. It made her feel like an enemy… Hesitantly, she pulls out a chocolate bar from the grocery bag and puts it on her mattress. Then she left. In her thoughts, she made sure to return to visit Chrome.

Another visitor of hers after Chrome is, –who else, but– Doctor Shamal. He asked the nurses and other doctors in the not-so-fancy hospital of Namimori to let him visit her in private. When he arrived, he looks at the translucent plastics attached to her body. He frowned at the sight. The doctor knew Vivianne since she was a child. Every time the child would visit him monthly, she'd give him a tight hug, and a friendly kiss on the cheek. Then, she would ask him about his day, and about his other 'patients'. With her innocence back then, of course he couldn't reveal much details, or any details, about his womanizing ways. When, Vivianne would visit him when she was young, the doctor would feel… _guilt. _He'd do things to her that he was sure to regret when he grows older. Of course, he'd feel happy to have Vivianne with him, –and the money her family pays him– but, guilt was the feeling _always _enveloping Doctor Shamal. Times when he'd remember what terrible things he had done to her, he'd mentally slap himself and brush the thought off.

Doctor Shamal advanced to the bed of Vivianne, and recalled the shameful actions he had done when she was a child. Now, he just felt grateful that she is alive instead of feeling that remorse guilt. Though, she's in a coma, and it's still unsure that she'd wake up soon, the doctor felt happy. No, he did not feel happy, he just felt _contented. _What bothers him now is her guardian in America. Once news breaks out there, her guardian would rush over there, and _force_ Shamal to do the disgusting actions he did.

Shamal squeezed her uninjured hand, and said; "I'm sorry I often have dirty thoughts about you." He half-lied. At least it cheered him up a bit. Then, he left her room.

The next day, Shamal hurried to Vivianne's room in the middle of the night for good news. He gently opened the door, and the approached the young singer in coma. He put his hand out from his pocket, and held her hand again.

"The man who drove over you has been caught. Your _boyfriend's _committee caught him. It appears he's been paid by _them_, to do it." He said, smiling. "That stubborn _boyfriend _of yours is actually useful. Be thankful." Surely, she can't hear the message. Shamal just wanted to tell her the good news. And, every time he mentioned 'boyfriend' he added some emphasis to it, therefore showing, he saw Vivianne, somehow, like a daughter.

After that, besides the doctors and nurses, no one visited her. Not even Kyouya. While her guardians aren't in Japan, Shamal will pay for the expenses. Practically, Shamal is like her second guardian. It has been a week ever since Vivianne was submitted into the hospital. Then suddenly, in that week of loneliness, the violet-haired girl visits her again. The staff who let her enter noticed that, her eye is blank.

Chrome, as soon as she entered Vivianne's room, emits mist from her slender figure. And there appeared, Mukuro Rokudo. Even though the blonde woman was in a coma, the indigo-haired male knew that, when she wakes up, she'd be a big tool for his freedom. For some reason, the mist guardian _just knew. _

With his trident, he grasped in his hand, he inflicted a small flesh wound on her palm. And then, he entered her dark thoughts. First, he visits her dreams and saw… _nothing_. The mist guardian dismissed the thought that it was odd that she wasn't dreaming. In fact, not dreaming is normal since he, himself, does not wake up to happy and wonderful dreams. His body stays in the deepest cell of Vendicare. Only nightmares and the thoughts of his Chrome occupied his mind.

Secondly, he visits her memories, searching a bad past to use against her. That is how Mukuro Rokudo plays his cards. He plays deceitful and nastily. Hiding tricks under his sleeve, doing movements under the table, while at it, he deceives his dolls further. His caring statements are nothing, but old and used glasses… They're only to blind the ones who wear it. Even those who have perfect visions, often end up using those glasses. But, what glasses can he use on Vivianne, when there's no words to utter to her. What Mukuro saw in her memories is nothing but complete blackness. Albeit Vivianne is lifeless, he was sure that he would see her recollections, her memories, and her past. This is what puzzled the devious illusionist.

Then, Mukuro snaps back into reality. He was seated on the chair next the bed. He turns his head and sees the doctor standing by the slightly opened beige door, his arms crossed.

"Kufufufu…" the illusionist chuckled, "Care to explain, doctor Shamal?"

"What exactly did you see?" the doctor back questioned as he fully closed the door with his foot.

"What is there to see in the first place? Fufufu~ You're deeply involved in this, are you not?"

Shamal frowned; Mukuro smirked.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the very very long and useless chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think of this… And here's some questions…_

_**I will not post next chapter unless I get 2 or more reviews. Sorry, but your opinions are a must xD**_

_Q: Why was Vivianne running away?  
A: She thought she saw Hibari among the streets, and decides to avoid him. She felt that more trouble would come again if she's seen with Hibari. And, still, she felt that she needs more time for herself, relaxing. Does this answer thou question?_

_Q: Why did you name this Hello! How Are You?  
A: Ah, at first I __**was **__going to make this story relatable to the song. About a girl who is insecure and such, but I had to add in __**a lot **__of new stuff like this chapter. My first intention was to have happy fluff, but inside, Vivianne is insecure and stuff and decides to commit suicide. Sorry, but I need to have deaths and or tragedies in all of my stories. Does this answer thou question?_


	13. A Nightmare

Hello! How Are You?  
_Chapter 13: A Nightmare_

"M-Mukuro-sama visited you, didn't he…" Chrome asked the sleeping blonde. Her face cringed a little as she looked at the girl. "Why would Mukuro-sama visit you? Y-you're just a lifeless body now."

It's official. Chrome has now accepted and embraced envy. Slowly, it's taking control of her. The theories and possibilities of a future without Mukuro is slowly making sense, and quickly turning into reality. There's still _that_ confidence inside her. Mukuro Rokudo will _never _leave Chrome.

Suddenly, the door opens and the raven-haired prefect enters along with Shamal. The violet-haired illusionist disappears from the room.

"Herbivore, when will she wake up?" Kyouya asked as he approached the bed. He looked at his lover with great and utmost disgust. It wasn't because she looked ugly and she looked dead, but the reason is, the girl disobeyed her. And there she is, just lying on the bed, completely lifeless and _useless. _

"I'm not sure. But, obviously, not soon."

"Leave."

Shamal glared at the prefect before walking off. Kyouya took a seat on the chair next to the bed, and held Vivianne's hand. He felt cold for some reason. Not the kind of cold because of the air conditioner, but that kind of cold he has in his heart. His heart and emotions has been sent, once again, into a never-ending snow blizzard. Now, Vivianne is a weak herbivore. No, scratch that. Vivianne is a dead herbivore.

He wonders how she even survived. It would've been better if she died.

Why did Shamal even made her live?

"Hn." The prefect groaned. "Spoiled herbivore…"

Suddenly, he falls asleep, still holding her hand.

_[ Hibari's dream in Hibari's point of view ]_

_What's happening?_

_Why is she like this?_

_I'm in front of her, panting. She looks very injured. Her hair looks like it was cut with a blade, her school uniform is a mess, and she's covered in bruises and wounds. I glance at my body for a bit and notice that I have the same posture as her, but I'm not as bruised up as her._

"_N-never… you betrayed me for that Vongola family of yours… Never have I experienced such embarrassment and disgrace in my whole life."_

_Wait, her hair isn't blonde. It's as dark as mine, and her eyes are brown._

"_I see… Vivianne Trancy is killed. Thank goodness. But, Mei Yukichi came and got revenge. Indeed, that's a true doing of a spoiled, useless, weak, and pathetic herbivore."_

_With those words, she lounges toward me, her face burning with fury. Her hazel eyes are filled with so much hatred._

_What did I do to her? How did it turn out like this?_

_Suddenly, I realize something. A smirk forms on my lips as I hit her head with my tonfa. Her body glided across the dark cement, her body hitting the rough pavement in the process. _

"_You left me with those bastards unconscious and this is what I get when I get home? Some husband."_

"_You were up for it. You volunteered. So it's your fault." I mouthed without even noticing._

"_Yeah, you forced me. Dammit, I should've just died 6 years ago."_

_[ End ]_

A finger repeatedly tapped on the door of her room.

"Who's there?" Hibari asked, standing up and getting into his fighting stance.

"Dr. Shamal." Then the white door opens. Two foreign looking people enter the room, their faces show coldness and harshness, their eyes gazes into the young prefect just as how the prefect would glare at them. Following them is the perverted doctor.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Hibari, stop. They're Vivianne's parents." Shamal said, glaring at the prefect. If feelings can turn into a reality, then there'd be a never-ending blizzard.

"What do these herbivores want?"

"None of your business, Japanese boy." The blonde mother scowled.

"Please excuse my wife. My name is Jay and she's Maria. Plea-"

"Whatever." He replies, facing the newly opened window. "It's getting crowded. You're lucky I won't bite you to death."

"How rude. I can't believe I thought he was nice."

The males left in the room looked at Maria with a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Let's get to work. Show me the picture and the Trancy is gonna get to work." The woman ordered, her voice firm and cold.

Shamal looked at the scary couple, his expression showing hesitation. _No… I can't do that again… _the doctor thought. _The girl has gone through so much. Leave her alone. Gah, why can't these thought turn into words?!_

"Will do." Shamal replied, showing his goofy expression.

* * *

_A/N: I'm getting lazy with this story. Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will feature the Vongola. I'll try and add comedy. The tension of this story is too negative._

_Review please? Oh and Vivianne story will end with a surprise. The Hibari and surprise got ties so I flipped a coin._

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews, faves and follows. I'll end the story soon, so, you might feel that this is hurried._


End file.
